A new city, a new school and new people
by BamBooks15
Summary: Rose finds out who her father is and goes to live with him for a school year. on her first day of school she meets a group of people. are they good or are they bad? Read and find out
1. a new place

"Oh my god! My dad know wants to be in family." I thought to myself

"Rose we are here," my mother said to me as we passed through some gates and towards huge doors. The house was like a mansion but I guess that could be expected since he's a big hot shot magazine editor that lives in California. "Ok, sweetie if you don't want to be here anymore, just give me a call and I will come and get you."

"Mom I'll be fine." I said and got out of the. Once I got out of the car a man walked through the door with a big smile on his face.

"You must be Rose." He said then gave me a big hug. "I've been waiting for this for months."

_**Flashback**_

_Ring, ring._

"_Rose will you get that?" _

"_Yah mom," _

"_Hello," I answered_

"_Hi, is Rose there?" the man's voice asked_

"_This is her."_

"_Wow! You sound so much like your mother. I can't believe it." He rambled but never said his name_

"_Um who is?"_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Rick your biological father." WHAT! I've gone 16 years with it only being me and my mom and know this Rick person calls and says he's my father!! "Hello? Are you still there?"_

"_Oh, yah I'm still here." I said I felt nauseous _

"_Um...I was wondering if you would like to come and live with me? I have talked to an attorney and they said it was up to you and your mother. I just want to start to become part of your life."_

"_Let me talk to my mom and I'll call you back. Is that ok?"_

"_Yes, it is. Bye then. Talk to you later."_

"_Um..."_

"_Yes, Rose?"_

"_I'll need your number to call you back?"_

"_Oh, yah silly me. You can reach me at (502)-598-5269 and if you can't get to me that way then call (502)716-8956."_

"_Ok I got it. Talk to you later."_

"_Bye." CLICK. OMG!!!!_

_**End of Flashback**_

After a month of them fighting about it being it a good idea or not, they finally decided to send me here for the school year and then see if I want to stay. 'Why would he want me? He ditched my mom after he found out that she was a vampire. Does he know that I'm half vampire? Might as well ask him.'

"Hey Rick," my mom said in a nasty noise, "you better know that she is half vampire. You know what I am and why you left me!"

"Yes, I kind of figured it out since you're a vampire and I'm human. I just put two and two together and got that. So Rose," he said then faced me "you want to see your room?"

"Sure," I said then turned to my mom and gave her a hug "I'll be fine and I'll miss you. Bye."

'His house is amazing!'

After he showed me where everything was we stopped in front of a door. "This is your room. It's plain and all but I figured we could go talk to a decorator and have her or him help you design your room. Is that ok?"

"Yah that's fine." I replied. We both walked in and man was he right about it being plain. The room was open and big. There were two doors on the same wall.

Rick must have seen me looking at the doors because he said "through one door is a bathroom and the other is your walk in closet."

"WOW!" was all I could say and before I knew it I was hugging him. He seemed tense at first but them relaxed.

"There is three more things bout more like two." He said after the hug was over. I just looked at him questionably so he went on "follow me." Then he went through one of the doors. It was the closet; the closet was the size of a small bedroom. In the middle of the room was the stand that looked like an island. On top of it were two objects. Rick went up to them "this is your cell phone and I pod." They were both touches.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to." I said it to be polite but I was glad that he did.

"it's ok, there's still one more thing," he said then led me out of the room and down the stairs to the garage. There were rows of very expensive and nice cars. "this way," he led me to car covered " this one is yours." Then he lifted off the cover and it was a 01 red orange mustang convertible.


	2. the car, dinner, and the dream

"Oh My god!!!" i practicly screamed as i ran over to jump into the driver seat. i already pictureing myself driveing down Pacific Highway. laughter brought me out of my little day dream

"i'm glad you like it" my dad said after he got done laughing his butt off at my facial expressions

"yes i do."

"well if you don't mind. lets go and get some food." he said as got into the passanger seat.

"um... how are we suppose to go somewhere when i don't have the keys."

he just laughed and tossed me the keys. i started the engine and went out the driveway to go to dinner.

We ended up going to this really nice italian resturant ALL'' Angelo. it was really fancy and must have cost of fortune. we ended talking about what ive done since i was child and how he made it in the big shots seat.

we got home around 10 at night and we both just went to our rooms and went to bed.

for some stange reason i had this dream about this boy who i didn't know. he had blue eyes and blonde hair and a sufer tan. he was hot but how did he end up in my dreams? i've never seen him in my life. he kept telling me that hed save me. save me from what is all i kept asking him. "from..." BEEP. BEEP. 'stupid alarm. the sexy man was about to tell me something.' my dreams always mean something its one of my gifts i have my dreams always come true in future, it's wierd really but i can also dread minds and set things on fire when i want to.

'better get up' i grumbled to me whole 45 min to get ready. i didn't put on much makeup cause im not big of a fan.

"Rose, breakfast is ready." i was starving so i ran down the stairs and nearly ran into a lady wearing a shirt that said 'cleaning and cooking services'

"sorry" i said to her she must not have understood me

"she dosn't speak english only spanish," rick said.

"oh ok," i said then i had to think about what sorry was in spanish then i turned to her "lo siento"

she just nodded and walked off. " i didn't know you spoke spanish,"

" um a little."

" ok, are you hungry?" he asked

"straving."

we both ate in silence untill we said bye and he left for work while i left for school.


	3. school

it was like i was a pop star or something. because once i parked my car and got out everyone and i mean everyone stared at me. there was this guy with brown hair that was leaning on a car. once he figured out that i was looking at him he smiled so i smiled back and started walking towards the school which required to walk past him.

" hey are you new?" he asked he had this voice that was deep but not scary deep

my first thought was 'no stupid i'm just a student here that ended up getting surgery to change her apperance' but instead i dicided to be nice and say "yes. and know can i ask you a question?"

"sure he replied."

"are you damn welcomeing commitee or are you just some guy who likes interacting with every new student?" his mouth just dropped and his friends just laughed

"I-I-I'm n-n-niether i just thought i would be nice and tell you my name was Gage and all." he hesantly

"oh, sorry then but i got to go to the office. bye then Gage," i said as i turned to walk away.

"wait!" he said and grabbed my arm. it took my all of my self control that i had to not rip his fringers off of my arm

"yes," i said through clenched teeth.

"whats your name?" he said then released my arm

"Rose." i said and walked away towards the office.

the office smelt like flowers and vanilla. it was on odd smell but it was better then talking to that Gage kid. i walked up to the receptionist "excuss me. i need to get my schedule."

the old lady with wire rim glasses just looked at me as if i were stupid or had two heads. " i need your name young lady." she said in shaky voice.

"i'ts Rose Hatheway,"

"um no Rose Hatheway in the database,"

"um try McDonald then for the last name." must be under my dad's last name

"ok here you Rose. have you had to do this thing before?"'

"yes, so you don't have to tell me. i'll just have the paper filled out and back to you by the end of the day."

" ok then. here's your schedule and a map of the school. have a good day." she said whith a fake smile.

"thanks," as i walked out the room i ran into someone. "ow, i'm sorry." and looked up to see the boy from my dream last night.

"it's ok," his voice was cool and yet sezy it sent shivers down my spine. "i'm Ben by the way."

"i'm rose," and shaked his hand

"you gave one hell of a performance out there,"

"what do you mean?" i asked quesionally.

"you telling off Gage. no girl has ever done that. and for that my brother has been talking about you none stop. well not in a weird way, more in a she's coolest kind of way," he was rambleing. Was he nervouse around me? i must have had a wierd expression on my face because he all of a sudden changed the subject "what class are you going to?"

" um... i haven't looked at my schedule yet." then i looked down and read:

1st hour Algebra 2

2nd hour Chemistry

3rd hour P.E.

Lunch

4th hour Health

5th hour World History

"hey we have a couple classes together," he said happily.

"Reall? which ones?"

"um Algebra, chem and health. my brother has the other two with you."

"that's cool,"

he was about to say something when all of a sudden i here "Yo dude there you are." he instantly slaped ben's back.

"hey darel, i was just talking to.."

"dude guess what?"

"what?"

"just guess what i heard?"

"i have no idea what you heard because all of the things you hear disquss me."

"fine. but no it's not like it i heard this girl just showed up our quaterback gage." this darel guy was pretty exetited about that for some strange reason.

"what's so important with this gage guy anyway?" i asked annoyed

"who are you?" darel asked

"i am the girl who showed up gage. know since i answered your question answer mine, please." Ben was laughing and darel just looked at as if i were a god.

"holly shit!! oh he's just some hot shot football player is all." 

"rose we better get to class." ben said.

"fine with me. bye um..what's your name again."

"darel."

"yah that's right bye then." then me and the boy from my dreams,literally, walked to our first hour class.


	4. ben's brother

**_after chemistry class_**

"so you have to tell me. is your brother like you or.." i asked him after class

"he's talkative and friendly if that's what you wanted to know. oh here he comes." he pointed to this guy with brown hair and blue eye. i only had one word to discribe him WOW.

" hey bro. this is rose, that girl that put gage in his place." Ben said

"oh sweet. i'm Tyler by the way." he said and stuck out his hand so i shook it.

"you already know my name."

he laughed"true."

"so bro. rose has p,e. with you." ben said

"cool. see you at lunch."

"yah bye guys." then ben walked down the hall and out of site.

"this way. this class is know my favorite." he said as he opened a metal door.

"why,"

"because gage is in this class.

_**i know short chapter but i will write more. i promise.**_


	5. PE

_**Tyler's p.o.v.**_

when i walked into the locker room gage was already there. i had to say something. no tyler it will be more funny when he gets out there and see's. yes i'm going to wait.

i was done and so were the rest of the guys. she finally came out of the locker rooms. "hey rose come over here."

she just smiled "ok" she was wearing really short shorts and a tank top. i turned around to see gage face in shock and turn white as a gohst.

"nice outfit." i commented once she was by me.

"yah well that's all they had left so enjoy it as it lasts. so what game you guys going to play?" she asked.

"football." gage said and strode over to us "you might want to go over to the other side and play with the girls while us boys play a real sport."

she just turned to me and said " i think he hasn't learned. what about you?"

"i don't think he can learn anything." i commented while trying not to laugh.

"hello," gage said " we need to start the game and girls don't paly with us they play over there."

"good gravey can you stop bitching and just can we just get on with the game?"

ok i couldn't hold it anymore i burst out laughing.

"fine! Tyler your captain and so am i" gage said

gage picked first "tayler pick."

"ok i pick rose."

"what!?" he yelled

"rose just get over here." she didn't say but she had a smile on her face. this lasted for a while until everyone was on team then we went outside and started to pay football.

"so rose what position do you paly?" i asked her as we where walking outside

"um..mainly QB (quaterback) or reciever." she replied calmly. damn she just keeps surpriseing me

"ok lets see what you can do." i said then handed her a football "just tell me when to stop."

**Rose's p.o.v.**

i caught the football and kept telling tyler to go back then finally "stop!" i yelled everyone was watching. he was a 30-40 yrds away. i brought the football back and through it. the football spirled through the air and tyler didn't even have to move just his hands went up and his face looked like he was impressed. i jogged up to him after that throw.

"wow, where did you learn to through a football like that?" he asked

"um.. my friend from where i used to live needed someone to throw the ball to him. so i volunteered." i just shrugged as if it were a big deal.

"it's awsome. your defintly the QB,"

"ok," i said then we huddled up and started to play.

**sorry i stopped right there but i can't think if i want to a chapter about the game or just skip it. so reivew and tell please.**


	6. the game

**Rose's .**

"ok we won the coin toss and the kickin it to us." tyler said as we had our heads together. "rose is going to be QB, i'll be a reciever...." he just kept pointing to different people and telling them what position they are going to play. "ok guys, break. Rose you'll stand by me and if it gets kicked to you i will protect you ok?"

i just looked at him and said "ok"

we heard a whistle and then the game started. _oh shit the ball is comeing right at me. wait remeber tyler's got your back you'll be just fine. oh toughen up they can't hurt you ur half vampire for peet's sake. _i caught the ball and just ran my heart out. tyler was getting the boys' out of my view. we were flying right by them. until BAM i'm laying on the ground with a guy on top of me and of course it had to be the person i most hated. "hey sexy, enjoying the game so far?" before i could answer he was takein off of me.

"well i was until i had your ugly face so close to mine." i just dusted myself off and headed back to the group of boys with tyler.

"hey are you ok? i didn't see him comeing and when i did he was already on top of you."

"i'm fine and let's just continue with game. we only have 35 or more yards to go so lets get on with the game."

"ok," was all he said. then we all huddled up. "ok everybody got what we are doing?"

"yes" we said at once.

"good cause rose i'm going to need to throw to whoever is open and keep an eye out for gage."

it's like he didn't think i could take care of myself " yah i get it. let's just play already."

everyone laughed then we breaked. i went to QB's position and saw how tyler was keeping an eye on gage. i looked around then yelled "hike" (**i have no idea how to spell that so sorry.)**

everyone was covered except somehow tyler got free i saw gage comeing at me from the corner of my eye. tyler was in the touchdown area. i through the ball and right as i let go of it i came to ground with a loud wack and crack. _oh great i broke something! _but i didn't care i the ball flying and people running at tyler but tyler caught the ball and gkot slammed to the ground. "yah!" i yelled and got up. everyone on the team was happy. ihad to see the expression on gage's face he was pissed. i tried walking it hurt so bad but it would go away in a minute. "that was an awsome catch tyler."

"but not as great as that throw i mean you through it seconds before you got tackled. and are you ok?"

"i'm walkin ain't i?"

"true. now lets go kick some more tushy." he yelled and i laughed.

of course gage was the quaterback. "tyler let me go after gage."

"why?"

"cause i want to." was my short response.

"ok," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

we all lined up "hey sweetcheeks are you sure you want to play somemore?" gage said and sent me a quick kiss.

i just looked at him as if he were crazy and commented " what are you saying you want me to quite so you have a chance at winning?"

he looked shocked then pissed off. _you really need to learn how to control your smartass mouth. _i thought to myself. "hike," i heard then i ran around a guy twice my size and started towards gage. before he could even bring back his arm i had him on the ground. "hey sweetheart are you sure you want to play somemore?" i said in same tone of voice he said it in early. i staring down at him know and everyone around us was laughing. his face was turning beet red. i couldn't tell if it was from being embarresed or angry.

" you bitch." yep it's anger.

"why am i a bitch?" i asked camly.

"Because i said so."

"well i don't think that's a good reason." the teacher came out and said "time to get changed."

"we will finish this later," he said and bumped my shoulder.

"ok looking forward to it." i said in deep manly voice.

everyone was rolling on ground with laughter because of me and gages little confersation.

"ok, you have to tell me who you learned all of that from?" tyler said after he caught his breath.

" if i told you i would have to kill you." i replied and started walking to the girls locker room.

while i was changeing i noticed a bruse on my rib cage. i felt it and sure enough one of my ribs was broken. i already new that i had to go to the doctors to see if i had internal bleeding so i through on my clothing and walked out of the dressing room really i came out all the boys were already done. i didn't pay much attention to gage and group of his friends stroding towards me. i just walked up to the teacher. "hey rose, how was playing with the boys?"

"it was fun except that one of the guys gets angry real easy."

"oh im sorry." he looked as if a little boy found out that his puppy ran away.

"oh it's ok. actually i was wondering if i could go to the nurses office.?"

"oh my. what happend?" he looked concerned.

"oh nothing really i just want to get my side checked at that's all"

"ok but someone has to go with you."

"ok how about Tyelr?"

"that's a good choice. TYLER!" tyler heard his name and came running over. "tyler i want you to go with rose to the nurse's office, please."

"ok," he looked at me with concern but i just ignored it as if i didn't see it. when we left the gym all of the questions that tyler had started comeing.


	7. the nurses office

**Tyler's p.o.v.**

once we got out of the gym i turned to her "why are we going to the nurse's offices?"

"well..." she said nervously "you can't get mad. ok?"

is it really that bad? oh god i shouldn't have let her play with the guys. oh just say something already. " ok,"

"so i had um... a hurt side so playing football made it worse." we walking know and we were getting closer and closer to the nurses door.

"how bad?" i asked and stepped in front of her.

"um.. just some brusing. i just want to make sure nothing is wrong."

"ok," we walked in and Ben saw us. _why are you guys here? _he asked me in my mind. _um..ask her. _i responded.

"hey guys what brings you here?" ben asked with a smile on his face.

"i could ask you the same question." rose said

**Rose's p.o.v.**

_god why is he here. all i need is another distraction. man why is he so hot. does he always have to smile at me. why am i thinking like that i have a boyfriend. remember him., rose? his name is Matt and he is a vampire. just like your half vampire and remember the rules. good gravey why did my mother have to make a rule against dating a human. i've done it before. it's probably because of waht happend between her and my dad. or maybe it could be..._

"this is where i am for this period. i help out the nurse." ben said. _great!!! he gets to see my stomach and side._

_"_what do you do here?"

"help her with the students or she just lets me do it on my own if she dosnt want to do it." he just shrugged as if it were no big thing. "so why are you here?"

"i just need the nurse to look at my side."

"why?"

"you and your brother ask a lot of questions. did you know that?"

"we do and you still didn't answer my question."

"because i have a problem with it. that's all."

he just looked at for a second like he was debateing on what to do. the he turned to women behind him and said "mary do you want to look at her or do you want me to?"

**Ben's p.o.v.**

_why can't i read her mind? it's just blank. maybe she's a vampire? no that's not it you would have been able to tell when you ran into her earlier. _i just keot looking at her then i turned to mary, the school nurse, "mary do you want to look at her or do you want me to?" i hope she says me.

"um...why don't you. if you want to become a doctor you will need more practice." mary said then returned to reading her magazine.

i just turned rose and almost got lost in her eyes htey were blue green but the green was on the rim and blue filled in the rest. "this way," i said so i wouldn't get over my head with thoughts of her. she looked happy but scared "is everything alright?" i asked her as she sat down on the table.

"yah everythings just peachy." she said happily.

i just laughed and shook my head "ok what did you need me to look at."

"actually the nurse is.. never mind. my side."

"what's wrong with your side?"

"will you look at it and tell me, please?"

"you know i've rarely heard you say please. why is that?" tyler asked. he standing in the corner.

"because a lot of people don't deserve it. and shouldn' t you get to lunch?" just then the bell rang.

"oh crap. i got to go. Kate is going to be pissed at me if i don't get there soon." he opend the door then turned to us "know since i'm leaving nothing to perveted please?"

"why would you think we would do such a thing?" rose asked in innocent childish way

_becuase i don't want to see or hear about it. and because i can tell you have the hots for her. "_Because i know stories," he whispered and left


	8. the surprise visit

**ok here it goes i've been haveing writers block for awhile so i haven't had time to update so here it is.**

**Rose's p.o.v.**

"what type of stories does he know?" i asked once he was out of the room.

"nothing really," ben said very fast. "lets take a look at your side."

"ok," i just shrugged and started to pull my shirt over my head. once i was done i could see that his eyes were dark with lust. but then it was all gone when he came up to my side and started to look at the bruise that ran from my mid stomach to about 3 inches from my arm pit. he placed his finger tips on my skin barely brushing that area. he looked as if hewas concentrating real hard on something. there's nothing comeing from his mind. why is that. it's so peaceful not hearing things that normal people shouldn't hear. i wonder if he knows i know that him and his brother are vampires? probably not. just face it rose you have to tell him. yah that's it tell him that you know that he's a vampire and that your a half vampire and that you had a dream about him last night. yah that would go over well.

he cleared his throat. bringing me out of my own thoughts. "there's nothing broken. so you should be good." he look unconfortable. "so you could um.. put your shirt back on."

"ok," i said then put my shirt back on. "so do you eat lunch with your brother or are you a loner and eat by yourself?"

"i eat with my brother and his girlfriend and usually leave before all the girls come over and start giveing me there numbers or they start compaining that i never called or texted them last night so i left." he said honestly.

i started laughing. it sounded just like my other school. well exept the girls were guys and they didn't complain they usually asked me in a manly way. "what's so funny? i was being serious." he curious.

"it's funny because it sort of sounded like me in my old school. so i can relate."

"really?"

"yes. believe it or not i wasn't a lot nicer to guys there then here."

"you seem nice to me."

"ok so you and your brother don't count."

he laughed then said "ok, lets go eat."

"fine with me."

**Tyler's p.o.v.**

_god this chick is annoying._ kate texted me.

i just looked at Viky and said " he's not here and he already has a girl." she just started balling.

Kate laughed "thank you. you got her to leave. and does he really have a gril? or did you just make that up?"

"um.. well i sort of made it up but not really you will have to see when he gets here unless she dosent come with him. wait here they come." then i pointed to ben and rose. they looked like they were haveing a good time and he was laughing i've never seen him laugh out of out house. man she's good.

"hey guys," ben said then him and rose sat across from us.

"you owe me one dude." i told him

"why?" he looked confused.

"i made viky leave."

"how?"

"i told her a little lie, but nothing bad," he just looked at me. _what did you tell her? _he asked mentally.

_just that you had a girl. _

"what did you tell her?" he asked again but this time aloud.

"just that you have a girl. that's all."

"but i don't,"

i looked guilty by this time then kate spoke up "you two are so rude don't even introduce me to the girl next to ben." she looked at both of us and glared the looked at rose and smiled " i'm kate." and extended her hand.

"i'm rose." rose said and shook her hand.

" these two are always like this. so i've just gotten use to it."

rose laughed then looked between ben and i and then back to kate " i have had to deal with worse."

"really like who?" kate asked eagerly. while leaning closer to rose and rose leaned closer as if it was a big secret.

"a guy here named gage." kate gasped then turned to me and slapped my arm. i was shocked and so was rose.

"what was that for." i asked her.

"for not protecting her from gage so she didn't have to do deal with that man whore." kate said seriously. but both ben and rose were laughing there heads off so i decided do what i always do to get back kate's good side. i turned to her she had a serious face on damn was she hot when she was mad. i leaned towards and kissed her on the mouth with all the love i had in me then whispered on her lips "i'm sorry."

"your fogiven," she whispered back. someone cleared their thought and i saw it was ben. so i leaned away and kate new why she's known for awhile that we are vampires.

"kate," i turned back towards her "i can't pertect her like i do you"

"i know i guess i felt bad that's all sorry for hitting you,"

"it's all good."

"before you guys kiss again i'm going to say bye," rose said then stood up. then the bell rang.

**Rose's p.o.v.**

i was driving home when my phone went off. i checked the caller id and it said DAD.

"hey, what up?" i said as i answered the phone.

"hey to your self. and nothing much i just needed to call and see where you are."

"i'm actually just pulling into the driveway."

"ok leave your car on we are going somewhere."

"where are we going?"

"it's a surprise." he said then hung up. i pulled infron of the door and honked the horn then he came out and got in the passanger seat. " ok you ready?"

" yes but i'd been even more ready if you told me where we were going." i replied. and started to drive down the driveway.

"go right." was his only response. he kept giving directions but never telling me where we were going. the we arrived at this huge house. "we are here." he announced proudly.

"and where is exactly here?" i asked as i parked infront of the house.

" a house of vampires." was his response. then got out of the car. i was to stunned to say anything i just followed him to the front door. knock knock. then the door opened.


	9. the vampire family

**Ben's p.o.v.**

"hey mom, dad." i said as i got inside of our house. Tyler was right behind me along with kate.

"hey guys," mom said.

"we have some company coming over so no going anywhere." dad said but mainly looked at tyler.

"ok,ok," tyler said and threw his hands up in the air.

"who's comeing by?" i asked

"rick and his daughter." dad said camly. "his daughter is a half vampire so he asked me if we could help her with her vampire half.

"ok," me and tyler said inunison.

about thrity minutes later there was a knock on the door. "i'll get," dad said. me, tyler, kate and my mom were all gathered in main entranced by know.

"hi rick. come on in," my dad said.

"thank you," rick said once he was inside he turned around and said "this is my daughter.."

"nice to meet you," the girl behind him said " dad i can introduce myself." whey did that voice sound familiar.

then she stepped into view "i'm rose," she said with a smile and extended a hand.

"nice to meet your rose,"my dad said me, tyler and kate all looked at eachother with shock. "i'm mitch and this is wife rachelle." then mom came up and gave her a hug. "and these are my boys," then dad pointed to us. she looked at us was a little shocked but not really. i can say i was.

before dad could say our names i said "hey rose."

"hey ben, tyler, kate." she said to all of us. _did she already know._

"you two already know her?" mom asked us

"yah, i have a couple of classes with her and so does Tyler. and i accidently ran into her and the begging of school today."

_please don't say anything about gage._ her voice was in my head. she must have seen my shocked because she muttered a sorry.

"oh that's good. then this wont be diffecult at all. um.. rose is it alright if you stay here for a couple of hours so we can go through everything with you?"

"yah that's fine." she responded. she was avoiding eye contact with. why.

_dude this is awsome._ tyler thought.

_why?_ i asked him

_because it is. wait what about her side?"_

"hey rose,"

"yes," she finally looked me in the eyes.

"hows your side?"

"fine," she said dryly

"is the bruiseing gone?"

"yep," she responded.

"wait what happend?" rick seemed lost.

"i just got a bruise on my side that's all don't worry dad," _thanks for that._

"do you have any powers?" i asked her

"yes,"

"what are they?"

" my dreams usually come true in the future. it's wierd i already know my mother and step father have told me that for years and i can read minds like you can and i can set things on fire and also i keep vampires that can read minds, like you, from reading my mind." **(i just thought of that so i decided to put it.)**she said all of that dryly.

_how long have you known that me and tyler are vampires?_

_since i first ran into you._

_were you going to say something to us or were you going to wait tell we told you then you would have told us about you. _she looked pissed know.

"the only reason why i didn't tell you guys about me sooner was because my mother would have killed me, and i mean literally, if i ever told anybody even a vampire. does that answer you questin?" she spat at me.

"rose her dad said. _be nice to him _he thought to him.

"he wanted to know why so i told him," she replied

"why would she kill you," i asked

"rose you don't have to answer him," he dad said

"why not aswer him. i've known it for awhile," she said then turned to me and whispered sadly "becuase my mom is disqusted by what i am."

"why?" i answered even more silently. sometime when she told me that everyone left.

"because she's the head vampire and she thinks that all vampires should be full vampires not half." by this point she was crying.

**Rose's .**

"because she's the head vampire and she thinks that all vampires should be full vampires not half." i said i hadnt' noticed i was crying until i felt a drop fall off of my chin. then ben did something i didn't expect he came up and put me in a hug. i was going to protest but didn't it felt good to be in his arms. it felt like i belonged. and becuase he smelt so good. not that i was ever gong to admit that to him. his arms were around me protectively, i liked it a lot. it felt like he cared. _of course he dosn't care about you, _i thought to myself. i just wrapped my arms around him and he held me even tighter. i had stopped crying once i was in his arms. then he moved his head so it he could whisper in my ear but he didn't instead he thought _i don't want to let you go. i want to always be able to hold you and touch you._ no guy has ever said that or een thought that_. then don't i repied._ we were getting ready to kiss whe someone cleared their throat and i knew it was tyler.

_can you guys please wrap this up soon. dad and mom want to feed rose, her dad, and kate._

_why dosen't she just eat tyler, _i told ben.

he laughed _that's a good question._

i laughed and released him. "tell your mom and dad that we will be right there." i said as i turned around in ben's arms. so his amrs went ontop of my own. then i tilted my head back so i could face " we should get back in there."

"ok," he said but he sounded disappointed. when we entered the room tyler was thinking a hundred things at once. _bro, did i eterupt you two kissing? if yes i am soooooooooooo sorry. dad and mom just wanted to tell you guys that..._ i couldn't handle it anymore. "tyler," i almost screamed.

"yes," he siad quietly.

"will you please calm down?"

"sure." he seemed confused. _i wonder why she said that?_

"your thoughts." i responded " and to answer your earlier question, yes you did,"

"oh, sorry." he seemed like a hurt dog. me and ben didn't get anymore time to spend together but we still talked just nobody knew it. Mitch and rachele told me about everything even things i didn't need to know. like drinking blood. everyone looked at me like i was strange once they found out that i didn't have to drink blood. _hey what are you doing later tonight? _i asked ben.

_nothing. why?_

_you should come over later tonight._

_don't you have to sleep?_

_just every other night. and not really. _

_wont your dad be there?_

_no he has to leave later. and are trying to come up with excusses why not to come over?_

_no,no,no,no that's not it _he put his arms up in surrender. everyone looked at him like they missed something i just laughed

_that's not funny. _he had a serious face on but his voice had humor in it.

"oh they have been comunicating silently for a while. for how long?" tyler asked

"jsut a little while," i said i turned back to ben _so do you want to?_

_what's your address?_

**_sorry about the cliffy but i have to get off and i wanted the next chapter filled with surprises. so review. please. _**


	10. the unexpected visiter

**sorry it took me so long to get it updated but i couldn't figure out how i wanted it to go. so here it is and please review after reading.**

**Ben's p.o.v.**

_what am i thinking_? i was standing outside of her house depateing if i should or shouldn't actually do it.

_**flashback**_

_"hey ty, i need to know your opinion?"_

_"On..."_

_"on wither or not go over to rose's tonight." he looked shocked. or maybe even surprised. _

_"really?" he asked me questionably_

_"yes," saying clearly _

_"dude!" he said excitedly "you should go over."_

**end of flashback**

after of about 5 minutes i decided to just do it. so i pushed myself off of my car and waked up to the door and knocked. rose answerd _come in._ i couldn't keep my eyes off of her. she was wearing girls boxers and a tank top that showed some of her stomach.

**rose's point of view.**

i heared a knock on the door and relized that ben is finally here. i hope he dosen't mind that i'm wearing only boxers and a tank. i opened the door and i couldn't help but smile. "come on in," man i feal like a show host or something.

"thanks, so what did you want to do?"

"just talk," i replied while shrugging.

"ok," we were heading into the leaving room.

"so, what did you want to talk about?" he asked

"everything," i replied.

we were laughing when i heard an alarm go off then i looked at the alarm clock it was 7 in the moring. it only seemed that we were talking for a couple hours and it really was 10 hours. "wow," ben saw what i was looking at then his face was shocked.

"i better go and get ready for school." he replied while getting up he looked like he didn't want to leave but decided it was best to go.

"bye, i walk you out." i said while getting up.

"it was really nice talking to you, rose. i'll see you at school." he said while looking at me. _read his mind. no, it's bad people decerve to have privacy. _

"yah, it was. i'll see you at school." i said with a smile. then he turned around and left. i watched as he droved out of the driveway and on his way home. then i turned around and shut the door. i was still smileing like a dork. then i started to go get ready for school. when there was a knock on the door. i relized who it was in an instant. no it can't be. he dosn't know where exactly where i am. i slowly turned towards the door to go open it up when he said "rose i know your there open the door honey," as i opened the door there he was. the guy my mom picked for me to be with. the guy that is supposedly in love with me. my boyfriend. "hey matt."

**Ben's p.o.v.**

i walked in my house and everyone was looking at me or more like glareing well execpt my dad and tyler but my dad was still looking at me disappointed. what did i do. tyler was just standing there looking bored. _they've been woried sick about where you've been. they won't believe me when i siad that you were out hanging with someone. _

"mom, dad i was out hanging with rose." i said. Tyler shot right up like it was getting to a real juicy part of somethin.

"why?" mom asked she looked confused. _did you guys do anything fun? _tyler asked with raised eyebrows.

"no." i repied to him " wel yes but not what you're thinking. and to answer you mom because we just wanted to talk."

"that's all you guys did?" tyler asked looking sad

"yes" then my phone beeped.

_hey i'm not going to be able to make it school until lunch_

_rose,_

_why?_

_ben,_

_because someone unexpected showed up here but i'm going to take care of it. so i'll see you at lunch. i really can't wait tell then._

_rose,_

_ok, see you then. can't wait to see you either._

_ben,_

"why do you look sad?" tyler asked

"um it's nothing i better go and get ready for school." i said then ran upstairs to get ready.

**Rose's p.o.v.**

"what are you doing here?" i asked

"what? are you not happy to see me?" he asked looking sad

"no," i repied honestly. i really did't want to see him all i wanted was to be with ben. why do i think of him like that he's just a friend.

"oh, rose i'm hert," he said then placed a hand ontop of his heart. "i just came here to say hi and see how living in this hell hole is being."

"well living in this hell hole is a whole lot better then liveing back home and seeing your ugly face everyday." he was getting pissed i could tell. i didn't even see it comeing his hand was instantly around my neck and he pushed me throught the door and pushed me to the wall and " if it wasn't for me you would be dead." he voice was venom.

"ok," i chocked " i.....can't.....breath......" i was heving trouble breathing and the only thing i could think of was i hope to god that he dosn't know that ben was here.

"i'm not done." he hissed "who in the hell was the _boy_ that was here?" he said boy like it was against vampire laws.

"he's....just....a....guy...that....my....dad.....introduced.....me....to..."i siad inbetween breaths he finally let me go and first instinct was to set him on fire.i could feel my anger getting out of control but i held it in so that i wouldn't be tempted. "if im going to have to stay then i need to send a text and say that i wont be there."

"ok, make it fast. i quickly pulled out my cellphone. i started texting ben. the only person i could think of. i knew that matt was watching me.

_hey im not going to be able to make it until lunch_

_rose,_

_why?_

_ben,_

why can't i just tell him that's it because i'm planing on killing mat.

_because someone unexpected showed up here but i'm going to take of it. so i'll see you at lunch. i really can't wait tell then_

_rose,_

_ok, see you then. can't wait to see you either_

_ben,_

did he mean it. good gravey i really need to get my emotions under control. "ok, it's done."

"good, so why don't you come over here and give your boyfriend a kiss."

"no," i replied while still standing there. he was standing on the other side of the room

"why!?" he was getting mad. good i want him pissed when i get over with him.

"because i'm sick and tired of being treated like shit." i said to him as calm as i could but it came out like venom.

"that's because you are. and you will always be because of _what _you are!" he yelled back then spat. "and you are only treated like someone because you hang with me and your mother is the head. if it weren't for that then you would be nothing."

ok he's pissing me off my eyes must have shown what i wanted to do (when i want to use fire my eyes have flames in them.) because he got scared. "rose i-i-i was just k-k-kidding." he said and slowly walked backwards while holding up his hands. he was scared good. i wanted him to be scared.

"no you weren't." i said through clenched teeth.

"if y-y-you kill m-m-me your mom will disown you." he said no sounding more sure about himself.

"i don't care." i hissed i started pictureing his body in flames and within seconds he started to catch on fire.

"ROSE!!!!STOP THIS KNOW!!!" i couldn't stand his shouting. so i speeded up the process. i wanted him to suffer but i couldn't risk it. in a matter of minutes he was a pile of ashes. _i got to clean this up before rick gets here. _when i started waking towards the ashes i swayed. i just shook it off and cleanded up the mess and went and got ready for school. i was still angry. i had a hard time getting my eyes go back to normal.

i decided to call me mom and tell her so she could jsut get it over with.

_ring, ring, _

_"_hey honey, i knew you were going to call me," she seemed happy and i didn't feel like talking to her anymore. she told my boyfriend wait i mean exboyfriend were i was.

"why?" it was the only thing i could say without showing my furry.

"becuase matt's there. i told him where you were. isn't it a good surprise?" she getting excited like a two year old on his birthday.

"no," i couldn't handle it anymore. i was yelling. "he's dead."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED?" my mom was mad

" i killed him." i said simply

"WHAT..." was i heared before shutting the phone off and walking off to school. the only place i actually wanted to be.


	11. weak

**ben's p.o.v.**

i haven't even known her that long and already i was going through pain because she wasn't here yet. man i can't believe it i'm falling for her but i can't_. just face it ben you are_. atleast she's gong to be here at lunch.

**rose's p.o.v.**

_school at last. great it's not lunch yet oh well it's third hour. _

as i walked into p.e. i felt weak. and i could tell that tyler was staring at me and so was gage. _where have you been? _tyler asked

i was to weak to answer so instead i raised a finger signalling him to over here. he looked puzzled but came over

"i had an old friend stop bye but know he's taken care of." i told him once he by me

"why didn't you just so what ben does when i ask questions like that?"

"because i'm to weak." then the teacher came up

"ah.. rose well your a little late so you can just sit out for class today."

"ok,"i replied then went to sit down on a bench. i felt like i was going to pass out.

"are you ok?" tyler asked very quietly. i looked up at him and he looked concerned.

"yah. just peachy." i said with a fake smile and thumbs up.

"ok but i'm staying by you." he said firmly.

"ok but you got to go get dressed.

"no i don't the teacher hasn't..."

"people go get dressed." the teacher said.

"how did you know?"

"the time. know go i promise i wont go anywhere." i said while smileing at him weakly.

"ok."

i swear he got dressed in record time becuase it seemed like seconds when he back. "hey teach, can me and rose go early?" he asked the teacher.

"don't call me teach. and yes."

"thaks," he said then came over to me "let's go to lucnch,"

"ok, so how early dose kate get there?"

"pretty early. but not as early as now."

"oh," was the last thing i said then we sat down and neither one of us said anything. i just kept thinking about the way matt looked when i was burning him. it was a broken movie or something it just kept palying over and over again.

"why are you thinking about that?" ben asked. kate and ben must have shown up while i was thinking.

"um...what do you mean?" i asked

"well i tried asking you differently but it seemed like you didn't hear me and your mind isn't closed off as it useully is. are you ok," _am i ok? i don't know. i don't think so i honestly don't know. i just feel worn out. this is probably what my mother ment when she said if i over did it with my powers that i wouldn't be able to protect myslef mentally. or...._

_"_what do you mean by over useing them?" he asked in a stern voice

"i don't want to talk about," i replied honestly

"what's wrong?" he seemed concerned

"i just over used my powers and i don't know how to get better because i never paid attention to what to do because...." _i never thought that i would have to kill someone._

_"_what?" he didn't seem mad just even more concerned. i started seeing black spots in my vision. i kept shaking my head so they would go away but they wouldn't.

before ben could say anything gage came by and said "so why weren't you in class today? where you to scared to face me?"

all of a sudden i didn't feel weak or tired or have black spots in my eyes i felt pissed off. i turned to gage and i could see a flash of fear comeing from him. i just stode up and got in his face. i was only two inches away form his face and i siad " no i just got tired of haveing to hear your girlie voice. and if you think i'm scared of you, well hell would have to freeze over twice for me to be afraid of you. and if you ever come near me agian, i can promise you that you wish you wouldn't have done that becuase i would make you suffer so bad."

ben could tell i was pissed off and when he pulled me away he told me calm down and that he was taking me to see his dad. once we were outside i felt weak and i think ben could tell because he picked me up in bridle style and put me in the passanger side seat. the last thing i remeber is leaving the school.


	12. the visit to mitch

**ben's p.o.v.**

i had to call my dad. ring ring "hello ben, what can i do for you?"

"are you home or at the office?" i said hurridly

"um, i'm at home. what's wrong?" he seemed worried

"i'll tell you when i get home but get ready to treat rose." i hung up after that and started driveing faster and faster until i was finally home so rose could get help.

**Rose's p.o.v.**

was i dreaming or was i dead. oh god i hope i wasn't dead i had unfinished buisness with my mother and ofcouse ben i had to tell him how i felt about him. i heard voices, great i'm going insane, they were of my name. the voice sounded like ben's and his father. good i'm not dead but i'm not awake. i feal really weak i need to hold on i have to.

**mitch's p.o.v.**

i heard my son pull up in the drive way and slam his door. i opened the door and saw him carrying her. she didn't look to good she looked faint.

"she just fainted and she came to school looking tired and i don't know what happened. i was able to read her mind i've never bean able to read it." he was worried about her. i could tell

"son, she's going to all right. jsut go take into my office i have everything set up there." he just nodded and walked off.

when i walked into the office ben had put her onto the table. she looked fragile and weak. the first time i met her she seemed strong and capable of protecting herself. "son, what did she do?" i looked him directly in the eye.

he hesitated then replied " i only got glimpses of what happend. i guess she over did it or something. i really don't know."

"it's not your fault. what we need to do is try to get her wake up. we need to know what exactly what happend."

we tried for hours trying to get up but all we got were groans. was she going to wake up? i don't know. was she going to alright? i don't know. but what i know for sure is that i'm not going to let stay like this especially since ben is in love with her.


	13. UH OH

**rose's p.o.v.**

i heared whisper's i couldn't understand them. so i decided to concentrate more on them. they whisper's were comeing from ben. he was saying something to me but i could only get part of it. "rose.....stay.....care......me...." ok i need to know what he is saying to me. so i concentrated harder he kept repeating himself then i caught it all "rose, you need to stay with me. i care about you to much, if you didn't survive it would kill me." omg, he cared for me. wake up rose, wake up. i was slowly gaining consienceness. everything was blurring all i wanted to do was say something to ben. i felt something on my hand. it was warm and it sent electric currents through my body. then i saw his face.

**ben's p.o.v.**

she couldn't stay like this anymore. i was going to go insane wait am i already there great i don't know. maybe...."son where you listening to me?" dad asked. i really didn't want to say that i wasn't but he could tell i was lieing.

"sorry dad. what did you say?" i asked him.

"she's going to be fine but..." he siad but i cut him of.

"but...BUT... no there's no but she's going to be fine because i said so and you can't stop helping her. she's......"

he held up a hand and slowly said "sorry wrong choice of words. anyway what i was going to say was that what she is going through is called power sleep. it's when a vampires body needs to be recharged."

"so what your saying is that she's like this because seh used her powers to much."

"yes, i have to go and make a call so i will be right back."

once he left i turned to her and grabbed her hand. then i leaned down and whispered in her ear "rose, you need to stay with me. i care about you to much, if you didn't survive it would kill me." i said it one more time. after i finished i could see her eye lids slowly open. her eyes were watery and she looked like she wanted to say something but she couldn't. i couldn't help but smile in relief. then her eyes met with mine and dad walked in, still on the phone, and his mouth dropped.

"she's awake i thought you said she would still be asleep for a nother couple of days." she was shocked. i didn't really pay much attention to the rest of the converstation because i was to focused on rose. i still couldn't believe. and just as my dad hung up the phone. Tyler ran in, followed by kate. "is she alright? is she going to die? omg if she's going to die i will cry not because we were like the closest friends but because when we were slowly becomeing friends. well so i would cry because it's sad....." he was rambleing. then rose spoke.

"so... what your saying tyler is that were not really friends but we are?" her voice was craked and scratchy.

"no, i was just saying that we were friends but not in a wierd way. wait....holy shit your awake." everyone laughed at his brillent discorvery. i still hadn't let go of her hand but she didn't seem to mind.

"rose," my dad said "we need to know what exactly happened."

"um... i pretty much started a war with my mom."

"and how did you do that?"

" i um... killed um...my...boyfriend" the last part she said really quiet that i only caught it "well he really wasn't he was just the guy my mom picked for me becuase of some stupid reason."

"how did you kill him?" i asked her

"you already know. you were able to see into my mind."

"that was him?" i was shocked i couldn't believe she could do such a thing.

"yah, i kinda over did it with the fire."

"why did you say that you started a war with you mom?" tyler asked

"because he was her choice of a guy for me and he was going to be the next head of vampires."

"oh," was tyler said _THAT is totally awsome dude think about it. wait she hear what i'm saying sorry, rose._ but rose didn't say anything.

_rose _i said to her but still no response.

then she turned to me "is everything alright?" she looked concerned.

"why didn't you respond when i said your name in my head?"

"i didn't hear it," she looked frustrated "i can't hear anyone's mind."

"i know why and i was sort of scared of it," my dad said.

**i know it sucks where it ends but i will update soon. please review.**


	14. Treat me as a human

**rose's p.o.v.**

_WAIT! i can't read his mind. maybe i can do other things like fire. i kept imaging fire but notheing came. SHIT! i lost my powers! how am i suppose to fight off my mom know?_

**Ben's p.o.v.**

she looks like she's concentrating on something.

_SHIT!_ i heard her say but that was it. "rose?" she turned to me she looked sad "what's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't use my powers." she barely whispered. she looked like she was going to cry so i just held her in my arms and whispered low enough so only she could hear "i'ts going to be alright."

"hey rose, if you and your mom don't work out. i bet benyboy would be more then willing to have you stay here." tyler commented. everyone laughed even rose.

_ben, _my dad thought. _someone needs to stay with her tonight. _

"ok dad. i will do it." i told him.

"do what?" rose asked. her words were muffled because she was still in my arms. she looked confused but damn she looked hot.

"um...that someone needs to stay wiht you all night." i told her

_ooooooooooooooo. benyboy's going to get some action._

"tyler shut up."

_ooooooooooo and he's fiesty._

_"_and your going to do it?" seh asked but there was plead in her eyes.

"yes,"

"good,"

**later**

once we got to her house, her dad came rushing up to her and giving her a huge bear hug. "DAD......i.....can't.....breath." she said inbetween gasps of air.

"sorry, that's how tight i usually hug you." he was still confused.

"um...." she said so i helped her out.

"she's weak so i have to stay here to make sure she dosen't get hurt."

"why is she weak?" he aked wiht concern heavly in his voice.

"she over sued her powers the other day and she still hasn't recovered." i replied.

"um...ok" he said.

"so, dad you have to treat me like a human." she told him.

"oh, ok. sounds easy enough. so ben do you need somewhere to sleep tonight?" he asked. rose just laughed "what's so funny?"

"dad, he dosen't sleep."

"oh, well um.. well night rose." he looked tired.

"night dad," she replied and gave him a hug.. then he went upstairs and she turned to me and smiled.

""what?" i asked. i was beyond confused.

"i got my power back!" she squelled and jumped in my arms.

"that's great!" i said as i twirled her around. then suddenly she jumped out of my arms and i felt empty "wht's wrong."

"i could hear ALL of your thoughts."

"what!?" i was stunned he was looking healthier and more herself. then all of a sudden i heared a car pull up and someone walk up the stairs. then the person opened the door.

**sorry to leave it on a cliffy but i have some of the next chapter ready just have to finish it. please review. **


	15. the proposition

**rose's p.o.v.**

the door opened and to my surprise it was my mom.

"what are you doing here?" i hissed at her. _rose stay calm. _ben told me.

"il'm here to see you!" she hissed back

"why?" by know my dad was awake and comeing down the stairs.

"you better go back upstairs to bed rick."ben said calmly.

"why?" he asked.

"because me and rose have to talk." veronica, my mohter, said.

"you and rose aren't going anwhere without me." this time it was ben who spoke up.

"You are staying here and you will never see rose again." My mother said firmly.

"NO," both me and ben said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." I spat at her.

"why do you want to take rose somewhere?" my dad asked.

"Because your perfect daughter killed the next person in line to become head vampire." veronica said icely.

dad was shocked "she did what!?"

"oh, she didn't tell you."

"leave him out of this." i spat at her.

"why? dosen't he deserve to know what you did? and why you were gone for so long?" how did she know i wasn't here? "oh you didn't think i would sent you somewhere and not keep tabs on you."

"just leave dad out of this veronica." i spat at her. she hated it when someone called her by her first name.

she was pissed off. great! i got her pissed off. yet i couldn't i hurt her even if i tried. _rose what are you thinking? i can't hear your thoughts anymore._

_"_don't you dare try to keep me from getting to her."she was talking to ben this time. _what is she taking about!? _

but his features didn't move he looked calm. he was probably the calmest of us all. "i'm not letting you get to her." he said firmly. _ben what are you doing?_

_your blocking her from getting to us but she thinks it is me so i'm going along with it. _

_i'm not doing anything. _

_yes you are. _

_i'm not trying to do anything. _

_well you are._

"take down the shield or you will pay."

"what will you do. have your little pets come after me and ben?" i said _i have a plan._

_no_

_yes i'm going to try_

_no do you not remeber what happend last time. _

_i do and that's why you are here._

_what if you don't wake up._

_i will. _

_"_i have a proposition for you veronica." ben said

"and what is that?" she hissed

"we go somewhere to talk and you leave her dad alone."

"deal. where are we going?"

"my house,"


	16. the proposal

**recap:**

_i have an idea_

_no_

_yes i'm going to try_

_no do you not remeber what happend last time. _

_i do and that's why you are here._

_what if you don't wake up._

_i will. _

_"_i have a proposition for you veronica." ben said

"and what is that?" she hissed

"we go somewhere to talk and you leave her dad alone."

"deal. where are we going?"

"my house,"

**Ben's p.o.v.**

_what are you thinking _rose asked me as drove down the rode towards my house. i couldn't lie to her but i honestly didn't know what i was thinking.

_i don't know rose. i just didn't want your dad to suffer. _

_but then your family will suffer_

_have you forgotten that they are vampires?_ i asked and turned to face her.

_no i just don't want your family to be hurt. _

"no mentally talking," veronica barked from the back seat

"why?" i asked

"because it is just rude." she replied

"we are here."

_rose warn my dad that we are here._

**rose's p.o.v.**

_rose warn my dad that we are here._

_ok _

_mitch...we are here_

_why_ he asked

_because ben wanted my mom and her people here instead of at my house. i sooo sorry. i never ment for this to affect your family._

_rose, it's ok. your family. tyler's here to you might want to tell him and warn him so he get kate out of here._

_ok thanks for the heads_ _up_

_no problem_

_tyler...._

_yah rose_

_you need to get kate out of your house_

_why?_

_because me ben and my mom just arrived_

_oh ok, is it going to be big?_

_most likely_

_ok, i will take kate somewhere and ill be back. _

_you don't need to be back i can handle my mom._

_rose you back up. im there for you. so stop arguing. ok see you in a little bit._

_ok bye._

"ben,"

"yes, rose."

"let's go."_ they know_

_"ok."_

**Tyler's p.o.v.**

damn i'm lucky. well, besides being a vampire. i pretty damn lucky to have kate in my life. since she found out that i was a vampire she has always been cool with it. i love her so much. the other day while rose was out of it she asked me to change her. oh i want to but not know especially since rose's family could show up at any minute. but she wants to a vampire as much as i want her to be one.

"tyler?"

"yes kate."

"what are you thinking?"

before i could answer rose called me.

_tyler...._

_yah rose_

_you need to get kate out of your house_

_why?_

_because me ben and my mom just arrived_

_oh ok, is it going to be big?_

_most likely_

_ok, i will take kate somewhere and ill be back. _

_you don't need to be back i can handle my mom._

_rose you back up. im there for you. so stop arguing. ok see you in a little bit._

_ok bye._

shit! "kate we have to go." i rushed up to her and took her out the back window.

"why?"

"some bad people are here and i don't want you here for this."

"ok, ty." she whispered she was scared. i embraced her in a hug and asked her a question.

"why are you scared?"

"im afraid for you."

"don't be and i'll be ok. i promise and when i get back i need to ask you something."

"what?"

"kate i love you."

"i love you to tyler."

"then will you marry me?" i asked as i knelt down on my knee and pulled out a ring.

she gasped then looked happy and started shakeing her head yes "yes. YES!!! yes" she screamed then jumped in my arms.

"good." i replied then slipped the ring on her hand.

"you come back ok." she said

"i will. i love you."

"i love you too." with that i kissed her and left her on her front pourch.

**Rose's p.o.v.**

as we wakled in i noticed that mitch was just entering the room with a warm smile.

"ah, rose, ben. your back." he said.

"yep. mitch this is... my..... mom," i choked out while pointing to veronica

"ah, mitch so nice to see you again." veronica said.

"same to you, veronica." he said while shaking her hand.

"you two know eachother?" i asked them

"veronica wanted me to be part of her...um...clan. but i said no." mitch said.

"oh," _he ment one of her lovers._

" so what is the problem here?" he asked

"me and my daughter have some buisness to take care of. and this guy here is getting in the way." veronica said.

"that guys name is ben and he is mitch's son." i told her fiercly

"is that true?" she asked shocked

"yes it is i also have another son who just arrived." he replied.

"hey guys," tyler said "so when is the fight going to beging?"


	17. FIGHT ON

**rose's p.o.v.**

"so guys," tyler said "when is the fight going to begin?"

i laughed. "what's funny?" my mother snapped

"what tyler said. that's all" i shrugged.

"you do no shrug at me young lady." my mother yelled

"why not?" i asked calmly. _why and so calm? i can feel something in the pit of my stomach but i can't figure it out wha it is. it sort of felt like when my powers were comeing back. but back to the main question why am i so calm. _

_"_are you paying attention to me?" my mother yelled. great she was pissed.

"um... i caught what you asked me." i sated truethfully.

"WHAT!!!!!!you are going to pay."

"what are you going to do?" i asked calmly. you don't even know what i can do.

"gaurds get her and if you try to stop them you will die with her."

"veronica, aren't you being a little hasty" mitch asked

"no!!! no get her."

_tyler get ready to fight. _

_sweet. it's about time._

i laughed "ok come get me,"

"what are you doing rose?" ben asked

"just trust me,"

"ok,"

"oh how sweet doing some bonding before you die?" one of veronicas bodygaurds said as he approched me

i just stared at him. ok here it goes got to try it know. "what the hell," he said. he couldn't get close to me.

"stop it!" veronica yelled at ben

"it's not him," i told her "i will not fight with one of your guards or something. if you want me dead you have to do it yourself,"

"fine then let's go," she said cockly

"ok,"

she was the first to attack. she lunged a me but i stopped her. after three more tries of that she got pissed off. then she did something i didn't know she had. she used a power that she's always wanted. she levitated me off the ground and threw me against the wall. i didn't relize that the others were fighting her body guards until then. then she was forceing me down with such force that i she was smashing my bones. then like in slow motion ben ripped off he guys head that he was fighting. then he turned to me and started comeing towards me but hen he got hit from the guy tyler was fighting. then i got pissed. i shoved her off of me causing her o fly through a wall. "you will never be able to kill me, little rose." she kept ranting.

"you wanna bet?" i asked her "do you even know what all i can do? i can do more then force filled or read minds. and yours is saying that your believeing me and you should. do you wanna know how i killed matt?" there was a silence from her then i heard her thought. her thoughts of multiple solution of how i could have killed him but none of them were right "ah, you are curious." we were in a medium room off of the main room were the fight started. she was in the middle of the room just standing there, i was circleing her. she looked nervous "yes, i am." she replied calmly.

"what no comment?"

"no,"

"wierd," i was holding it out to make her mind spin more and more. she was getting more and more upset by the minute.

"Damn it!!! tell me how you killed him." she yelled

"oooooooo. fiesty. well do you want the details or just the short verson. wait don't answer that details are better. where to begin...."

"why not just start with when he arrived." she was getting annoyed.

"ok that sounds good. so he showed up. he told me some bull shit like he loved me and how he missed me...blah,blah,blah,blah,blah....so then he asked why ben was over so i told him the truth. he was over to tell where him and his family goes hunting. and he didn't believe me so he decided to hit me and tell how i should stop lieing to him. so i argued then he started betting me more and more unil finally i killed him. do you wanna know? of course you do. well i used one of my niftly powers that i have that you never knew about. i can control fire." she was shocked

"t-t-that's impossible." she stamered. i was still circleing her.

"is it really? i mean some vampires get strange powers all the time but mine is different from what you've seen so it scares you. am i wrong?"

"no your not," she said truthfully. i decied to see if i could still control my power and i could actually i could a lot better then before.

"see, i can."

"do you still think you can kill me" she said confidently. i guess shes getting a hold ground.

"maybe but we dont know for sure." then out of know where she sprang at me and shot me thourgh a wall i ended up landing into someone. it hurt but ive felt worse

"wow, rose great timeing."tyler said then went to go and find a new person to fight.

ah that hurt. "what no fire thing," she was saying smugly. god she's pissing me off. i stood up and replied icely "oh, you mean this." then he fire came out of my hands then i turned to veronica and said " you did not want to piss me off then i caught her on fire. i made it slow and painful. she screamed and screamed untell finally it stopped and then her ashes where in a pile. everyone slowly came in o see who got killed and everyone was greatful to see that it was me who was alive.

"rose how do you feel?" mitch asked me while approaching me bu ben reached me first and inbraced me in a hug.

"fine," i replied to him

"you scared me," ben whispered

"i'm sorry,"

"you should be cause i wount let you go for a while,"

"good," i replied then looked him in the eye. we just stayed there staring into eachothers eyes until finally he leaned forward and so did i and we kissed. he kiss was soft at first then it got more intense and passionate.


	18. Football game

**Ben's p.o.v.**

the kiss was soft and passonate at first then it got deeper. it was good and wonderful, it was better then i imagined.

"um..guys this is all fine and dandy but um...ben and i got to bounce to football practive." tyler said.

"ugh. tyler are you serious?" i asked

"sorry that i interupted your....moment."he used air quotes for the moment part. rose laughed.

"what are you guys going to go practic?" she asked

"football." tyler said he seemed sad

"what's sad?" rose asked

" i want to be with kate." he said

"oh, well go to practive then spend the rest of the night with her." rose suggested.

"good idea," tyler said he seemed happier at that thought. "i'll be in the car benypoo."

"tyler..." i groaned.

rose laughed "it's ok i wont say anything." she said then she kissed me briefly then whispered "i better go see how my dad is"

"ya i guess and i better get going before ty kills me."

"ture." she laughed then kissed me and we left

**next day**

**Rsoe's p.o.v.**

"ROSE!" i heard someone scream but it wasn't dad or ben so i don't care "ROSE! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" the mystery person yelled

"no." i yelled back

"i'm comein up there and if your not up i'm going to kick your ASS twice as hard." the mystery womam yelled.  
"ugh, fine!!" i yelled back. so i got out of bed lazely then i slouched down the stairs"what do you want woman?" the i relized it was kate

"is that anyway to treat a friend?" she asked inocently

"well no, but you distrubed my sleep."

"it's almost 2 in the afternoon." she stated

"so?"

"we have to go to a football game in like 2 hours."

"what football game?"

she looked at me as if i had two heads "ben and ty's football game."

"that's today?"

"YES! now let me play 'dress up rose'." she was way to happy at that thought

"fine, this way." then i led her to my room.

**later...**

i can't believe i let you do my hair and make-up and pick what i wear." i said

"we need to hurry so we can see them before they go on the feild," kate said

"ok, but you are never picking out my outfit ever again." isaid firmly while gettin into the car. iwas wearing a jersey with ben's # on it with a mini skity that went mid thigh. also i had on 2" heels. ben's # was 24 and tyler's # was 21

whe we showed up every gy was looking at us. 'good gravey why is this happening to me?'

"rose," kate said "do you see the guys?"

"no," i replied

"let's check the field." and sure enough there they were.

"hey boys!" kate yelled while leanin to one side

**Ben's p.o.v.**

**"**do you think she will say yes?" i asked ty.

"yah." he replied

"hey boy!" a girl yelled we turned aroudnto see kate and rose. and damn orse looked hot no not hot but SEXY. i stared at her, man am i in trouble

"dude, shut your mouth." ty said then we headed towards them.

**rose's p.o.v.**

after kate yelled the guys turned towards us and ben's mouth dropped open. did he really think i was hot or something?

_wow rose you look....wow _ben said

_thaks but youmight want to thank kate to. why does kate and ty look like they are in their own world?_

_because ty asked kate to marry him and she said yes._

"WHAT!" i excliamed while turning towars kate "kate, ty how could you?"

"how could we what?" ty said

"get engaged with out telling me." i was upset that they didn't tell me.

"kate was suppose to." ty said,

"why didn't you, kate?" i asked her.

"because i got caught up this morning." she replied.

"what ever."

"when does your game start?" i asked ben

_in a couple of minutes. _he said while walking towards me.

_well i better give you a good luck kiss,_ i stated

_that would be nice _ben said while putting his arms around my waist. then leaned down and kissed me. then a whistle blew _great_

"time to huddle up." their coach yelled. and both ben and tyler groaned, kate and i laughed.

"we will be here when you get done." i told them. then kissed ben on last time.

ben was qb and tyler was running back

"i thought gage was the qb?" i asked kate

"he usually is but since ben hs been there it's sor of an on againg off again thing."

"oh, makes since."

the game lasted an hour and a half and the score was 21 to 14. our team won. YAH! ben and tyler were still on the feild.

"what's takeing then so long?" i asked kate

"jaust wait and see." was she told me. then guess who showed up. it was gage, yep gage.

"your boyfriends are show offs." he told me and kate

"and your point is?" i asked him annoyed. i was sill looking at ben.

"my point is that you, rose, should dum ben." he said proudly "then date me."

i choked "what!?" kate was shocked

_rose don't do anything you will regret. _she told me.

"i said you should dump ben and date me." he repeated

"oh...um..gage... OH MY GOD!" i exclaimed. both gage and kate turned to see what i was screaming at. ben had gotten a huge banner saying:

_rose, will you go to the homecomeing dance with me?_

"yes!!!!" i yelled and ran to get on the feild. once i got there i ran into his arms.

he laughed then said "i'm glad you said yes."

_why would i say no_

_i saw you talking to gage..._

_i would never say yes to him _i said while cutting him off.

_really?_

_yes_

"are you two done haveing a moment because you guys are makeing me feel uncomfertable." ty said whil smileing.

"nice ty," ben said.

"anytime, know have you seen my helmet?"

"well, if it was up your butt and around the corner kicking feild goals you'd know." i said sarcasticly.

"how would my helmet fit up my butt and how would it kick feild goals?" tyler asked seriously

i just looked at ben and started laughing "ty it was a joke."

"oh, i get it." him saying that made us laugh harder.

"you better go find your fiance ty." ben said. then ben took me home and kissed me goodnight.

"wait!" i said as he was getting into his car.

"what?" he asked. then i went up to him.

"you should coem over tomorroe."

he laughed then said "i will"

"you should also come over later tonight to."

"ok, just let me go change and i will." he said seriously

"ok, see you later then," i said then kissed him.

"oh, i can't wait." he stated

"me either." then he left and i went upstairs to change into my sexy short shorts that are baby blue and a white tank top.

knock, knock. ben's here.

_come in_

_where are you_

_i'm in my room_

_okay_

knock knock

_you don't have to knock._

_i didn't know._ he said while walking in.

_now you do._

_"_true," he said aloud while leaing on a wall. he looked sezy just leaning there in a blue jeans and a black t-shirt "what?" he asked. i must have been staring at him.

"oh, um nothing just thinking about how hungry i am." then i got off of my bed and he relized what i was wearing. he just stared at me.

_wow! _he thought. his eyes were filled with lust.

"what?"

"um..you..should..um get some food." he choked out.

"ok." while i was cooking i could feel ben's eyes on me.

" i have to tell you something."

"yeah."

"rose." he said then came towards me and pinned me against a wall.

"yes." i whispered

"i love you."

wow, not what i was expecting. wow! i love him to i should tell him.

i opened my mouth and then ben started talking. "you don't have to fell the same. i just thought that you should..."before he could say anything else i kissed him then pulled away and whispered in his ear "i love you to." he seemed surprised. then he kissed me and i kissed him it was like that for awhile until finally he picked me up bridle style and carried me to my room and he layed me on my bed. he was ontop of me just looking at me with questionary eyes.

_i should stop_ he told me then srated to get off and i stopped him

_no!_

_are you sure?_ he aksed me style with question in his eyes.

_yes. _then i started kissing him and he kissed me. then we made love for the rest of the night.


	19. Gage is hurt

**ben's p.o.v.**

wakeing up with someone beautiful in your arms is an amazing feeling.i felt like i was soaring with rose in my arms. i never wanted to let go of her.

**rose's p.o.v.**

man, wakeing up whith ben's arms around you is the best feeling ever. i was in the middle of feeling free and happy when all of a sudden my alarm clock went off. damn i don't want to go to school.

i moaned. "let's skep ben suggested in my ear.

" i can't," i pouted "i have a test in most of my classes and so do you."

"true," he said sadly

"so we better get up."

"yah, i guess so." we stayed there for awhile just stareing into eachothers eyes. then i kissed him and said "time to get up." with that i rolled out of the bed taking the sheet with me.

"no need for that." ben barely said

i laughed then turned my head before entering the bathroom "true."

by the time i got done getting ready ben was back. i decided to wear a denim mini skirt, what can i sy kate made me feel daring, with a hot pink tank top with the number 24 on it. when i walked out of the closet ben was maked then be "STOP!" he froze and asked "why?"

"because there is no need to make the bed." i stated

"ok, no need to argue with you either." then he turned around and his mouth hit the flooe. "wow!" was he said. i didn't read his mind because last night we made a promise to not read eachothers thoughts unless we are communicating.

"thanks," i replied then waked over to him to kiss him. the kiss was deep and passionate and filled with love. " i love ben,"

"i love you to rose,"

"good cause if you didn't then last night was for.." he stopped me with another kiss. i didn't want to stop until i relized what time it was. so i pulled away gasping for air "we.. need to go." i finally managed to say.

"final offer to stay." he said while trailing kisses down my kneck which resulted a slight shiver

"oh, i wish but can't" i groaned

" okay,"

**tyler's p.o.v: the night of the game**

me and kate decided to go somewhere private so we could talk. i decided to surprise her and take her to my parents cabin. it has a view of the ocean and no one can bother us.

"ty," kae siad while we were on out way there.

"yes," i replied

"wehre are we going?" she asked

"well, theres two answers."

"what? never mind just tell me them."

"well answer one: to hell and back if we don't change our ways." she laughed but nodded in agreement "and the second answer is...." i dragged it out to build tenison

"today ty," kate said annoyed but laughed

"to my parents cabin," i fianally answered

"really?" she was excited

"yes," about 10-15 minutes later we arrived and we spent the night talking, laughing and kissing

**ben's p.o.v.**

i wanted to kill every guy that looked at rose, but then i couldn't blame them she was sexy. but mine. everytime i looked at her i just wanted to pin her up agaisnt a wall and kiss her. wow! ben your've lost it. yep, i've lost it but i still wanted to.

**in class**

i was haveing trouble consentrating. everytime, on the history test, it asked me a question i would tie it to rose somehow. like:

when did the glorious revolution happen and why is it sugnifecent?

i saw:

where is rose tickleish and how loud does she scream.

_ugh this was going to be a long day_

**_rose's p.o.v._**

my classes seemed to drag on and on. especially in p.e. when i walked in the first person to talk to me was gage.

"damn, rose trying to impress me?" he was wearing denim pants and a black t-shirt. i looked him up and down and noticed a buldge in his pants. i tried hard not to laugh and i succeded

"is you football # 24?" i asked him

"no, but you ask and it will," he was trying to sound suductive

"no thank yoy," i replied then walked over to tyler. " hey ty hows it going?"

"pretty good. what about you?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows

"well, planning on makeing a nurse's visit."

"that sounds bad but i know what you mean?"

"do you really?"

"i think so..." he looked so confused. i laughed " your mean and it looks like kate got to you." he said to change the subject.

"yep and i wanted to torture ben." i told him honestly

"why?"

"i have my reason's" then the bell rang.

**tyler's p.o.v. school**

man when that bell rang rose flew out of the gym. wonder were she's going?

**Ben's p.o.v.**

i saw rose waling down the hall when all of a sudden gage got right in front of her

_i'll handle this _she told me

**rose's p.o.v.**

i was walking down the hall towards ben when gage walked up to me. i could tell that ben wasn't happy by that. _i'll handle this _i told him

"what do you want gage?"

"i want you, baby."

"do i look like a 'baby'?"

"well, no but your damn hot."

"that's nice. now let me pass." i told him while going around him

"no," then he grabbed my arm.

"let go.." i said through clenched teeth.

"why?"

"bencause if you don't you will either not be able to have kids or you wont be able to breath through your nose." i hissed. ben was on his was over. then gage leaned in and whispered " i want to have kids with you." oh, that's the last straw. i acted like iwas gong to kick him in the groin, so he would lean over to protect himseld. so i grabbed his head and slammed itn into my knee.

"MOTHER FUCKER! WHY DID YOU DO THAT BITCH?" he asked

"oh, know i'm a bitch not a baby."

"rose, let's go." ben said while pulling me away.

**tyler's p.o.v.**

"hey kate."

"yes,ty."

"where is rose and ben?"

"i don't know." then ben and rose appeared around the corner. ben was pulling rose over to the table.

"rose..leave him alone." ben siad firmly. they wer by the table know

"fine."she said while slumping into the seat.

"what happened?" i asked

"gage pissed her off and well he's in the nurse's office."ben siad

"what did you do, rose?" i asked

" i slammed his nose into my knee," she replied calmly.

"wow! sweet."

**gage's p.o.v.**

becuase of that bitch i'm sitting in the nurse's office with a towel to my nose. she's going to pay.

"gage," the principle said "who did this to you?"

"rose did," i told him

"the new girl?" he seemed shocked while asked that

"yep,"

"ok," he said while trying not to laugh. then he left.

she's going to pay.


	20. Trouble

**rose's p.o.v.**

i was eating lunch when the principle of the school came up to me and asked me to follow him to his office.

"rose," she said once we were in his office.

"yes,"

"this school dosn't allow fighting." he said

"i know,"

"then why did you hurt Gage"

'he grabbed my arm and i told him not to."

"oh, well it is still wrong."

i know sir," man its weird sittin in the principles office from lunch to the end of school. "so....." beeeeeeeeeeep "don't go any where."

"ok,"

"your punishment will be a suspension tomorrow and you will have to help gage out the day for the whole day."

"but..."

"no buts now go home and when you get back here on monday i expect you to be following Gage everywhere."

"does this mean he has the right to kiss me?"

"no but just ignore it and be nice about it."

"i'll try."

" ok, you may go now," when i got out of the office i saw that ben had waited for me.

"hey," he said

"hey,"

"is it bad?"

"yes and no." i told him whie we were walking out of the building "um..no because i get to stay home all day tomorrow."

"and how is that bad" know we were outside and i noticed that tyler and kate were outside by his car.

_because i have to spend the whole school day on monday with Gage. _he stopped right when we we hit the front of the car.

"what" he yelled

"you heard me,"

_"_what happend?" kate asked

"um.." i started then ben interupted

"she got suspended." ben told them

"and you were eplodeing ober that why?" kate asked

"because that's not all." he continued

_did you want me to tell them or did you want to tell them? he asked me_

_i should _"um.. i have to spend the whole school day on monday with Gage."i said quietly

"what!?" she aksed "i didn't hear the last part

"are you serious?" Ty asked

"sadly yes," i told him

"im sorry,"

"yah, im sorry to."

"WHAT. DO. YOU. HAVE. TO. DO. ON. MONDAY!? Kate exclaimed

"um.... hange with Gage all day druig school."

"that was easy wasnt it. gosh for being people with super hearing you guys are deaf." Kate said seriously

we all laughed

"enjoying the thoughe of hanging out with me all day on Monday, Rose?" Gage said while comeing over. he had a white strip over his nose.

"nope," i said while popping the 'p'. "are your guys ready?"

"yah," they all said

" i heard what you siad." Gage said then we all froze

"whaat are you talking about?" i asked him while turning my head

"when Kate said 'for you peaple with super hearing you guys are deaf'"

i laughed and ty and ben looked at me funny "what have you learned from that" ben and ty got were i was going with this

"that you guys aren't normal humans or maybe not human at all." i just looked at him funny.

"yah, i'm some abnormal human. that's a good theory." then i got into Ben's car. then he got in and drove away

"so what are you going to do tomorrow?" Ben asked me.

"um...nothing that i know of why?"

"then i will hang with you and we will go somewhere."

"where?"

"it's a surprise."

"ok, fine." then we arrived at my house "are you staying tonight"

"isn't your dad here tonight?"

"no, he wont be back unitill Monday night."

"ok, just curious, oh and pack a bag for tomorrow we'll stay the weekend"

"ok,"

"hey dad," Ben's arms were arond me

"you called,"

yah, um.. i'm not going to be home this weekend,"

"why? and where are you going?"

"beasue i'm going somewhere" ben chuckled then started kissing my neck

"with who and when and where is somewhere?"

"with ben, tomorrow and he wont tell me." i told my dad truthfullly

" ok, when tomorrow?"

"um..."_ when_

"9 am." ben said inbetween kisses. wow! that feels good, stay focus

"tomorrow at 9 am." i told my dad

"why so early? don't you have school?"

"i can't go tomorrow."

"why not" he asked

"i got suspended."

"what!?why?"he screamed in my ear.

ben ended up stopping

_i'll stop for a while_

_why _

_cause your going to need to concentrate._

_fine_

"because i hurt a guy."

"why" he sounded concerned

"beause he grabbed my arm and i told him to let me go and he didn't so i hurt him. i probably would have hurt him more if ben didn't come up and pull me away."

"ok, tell him thank-you."

"oh, he heard you."

"ok, well i got to go. have fun this weekend and don't do anything TO bad."

"dad!"

"yes"

"i love you to."

"i love you to rose,"

"bye, dad"

"bye, rose."

then the phone line went dead. "do you want to leave now or do you want to leave tomorrow?" ben asked me while wrapping his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck.

"tomorrow," i said.

" ok," he said inbetween kisses. "then what do you want to do tonight?"

" oh, i have a few ideas." i said while raiseing my eyebrows

"oh, really?"

"yes," then we started kissing. then slowly our clothing came off and we ended up makeing love that night to.

**next day**

"rose, rose, rose, rose," ben chanted while kissing my neck and cheek

"yah," i mumbled

"time to wake up," he said then started kissing me more and more.

" i don't want to. i want to stay here in your arms."

he laughed "you need to get up and get ready."

"do you need to eat" ia sked him full awake

"yes,"

"ok, while your gone, i will get ready."

"ok," then we both got out of my bed. he started to leave but stopped by the door "see you soon. i love you."

"love you to." then i went up to him and kissed him

**ben's p.o.v.**

I had to go and talk to Jermey, our family go to guy, he supplies us with blood when we need it. my famliy isn't like other vamp families we wonly need to feed once every two months. i arrived at Jeremy's place shorly after i left rose's. Jeremy had a mansion. he makes a lot of money from the blood he sells.

knock, knock

"come in ben,"

"hey, jer."

"you need some blood?"

"you know it,"

**later 9 am**

Rose's p.o.v

Wow! i'm bored. what can i think about? i guess i could think about where ben is takeing me or about how much i love him or

"rose"

"yes"

"where are you dear?"

"i'm in the kitchen."

"are you ready?" he aksed whle leaning on the door frame. he looked healthier, glowing and damn sexy

" yep," i siad while hopping off of the bar stool i was sitting on. his eyes never left mine.

"yes?" i aksed hime. he just kept staring at me and wouldn't say anything

"um.. nothing," he said dazzed

"sure," i said while walking up to him to kiss him.

" really it's nothing."

"why won't you tell me? i won't laugh at you."

"because it really isn't anything that important for you to know."

"please?" i said as he wrapped his arms around my wiast. then he leaned down so he was whispering in my ear.

"why do you want to know" he said while leaning in even closer so i could feel his hot breath on my neck. it felt like he was an inch away.

"because you had this look in your eyes that i only see when we are makeing love or when you are thinking of something like that."

he closed the distance between his mouth and my neck and began trailing kisses up my neck towards my mouth " and what would that look be?"

"lust and love." i barely siad.

"see i didn't need to explain. you knew." he said then kissed me long and rough but very passionate and filled with love. after a while we finally got in the car.

**later: car ride**

"so..." i turned to face him.

"yes....." he said

"where are we going?"

"it's a surprise."

"fine, can you give me a hint"

"sure. um..ok, i got it. its somewhere private."

"that dosen't help."

"sure it dose." he said whith a smile

" no it dosn't." i protested

"think about it. you wanted to be at this place when you heard about."

"oh, give me a second." after about 5 minutes "ooooooooooo i got it your parents cabin."

he just smiled at me " you got it."

"sweet," then i leaned over and kissed him on the cheek

our weeked was fun and enjoyable. we rode fourwheelers, wnet boating, had a barbeque, we talked about everything, and we had a lot of FUN!!!!! if you now what i mean.


	21. Monday

**rose's p.o.v.**

"great!"

"what's wrong rose?" ben asked

"i have to spend the day with Gage.' i complianed

"oh, i'm sorry." he siad then came up and gave me a hug and kiss.

"ah!!! i better get going."

"yah, bye." then he kissed me good bye

**school**

**Gage's p.o.v.**

_where is she? god how long does it take to get here? ah there she is._

"what took you so long?" i asked once she finally got over to me

" i had to get ready." she replied calmly

" what no smart ass coment?"

"nope. are we going to class or what?"

"you have to go to ALL of my classes?"

"yep."

"cool."

"sure."

"so, how are you today?' she looked at me like i had two heads

"fine,"

"are you going to answer a question with more then on syllable?"

"nope."

"ok, be that way.'

i was actually trying to be nice to her but what if she knew i knew about her. about her and ben's family being vampires.

**rose's p.o.v.**

_about her and ben's family bieng vampires _gage thought.

_what! _

_whats wrong rose? ben's voice rang through my head_

_gage knows_

_what?_

_he knows about us being vamps_

_how _

_idk, but i 'm going to find out_

_ok, then ill let you go_

_"_miss M**cD**onald." _she never pays attention_

"yes, mrs wood."

"what is the answer to the question?"

"what's the question?"

she was pissed " i already said it."

"actually you didn't. you were talking about how to disect a frog. you were going over were the heart and lungs are. then you turned to me and started yelling."

"you.." she was pissed "GO TO THE OFFICE."

"i can't"

"what? can't walk?"

"sadly, yes i can, but that's not the case. i have to be with Gage all day."

"you make it sound boreing,"he complaind

"fine then you both go," Mrs wood yelled

"fine,"

"thanks," Gage said

"for..."

"getting us into trouble,"

"oh, then your welcome,"

"i was kidding,"

"i wasn't,"

"rose, gage get in here." the principle said

"so what up?" i said while sitting in a chair

"rose, im disappointed."

"why? all i said was what up?'

"i was talking about what happened in science."

"oh, well she wanted me to answer a question she didn't say."

"you are already in trouble here you don't need to get into more."

"she's right," Gage spoke up

" what?" me and the principle said

"she didn't ask rose a question." he stated

we ended staying there for the rest of class

"why did you say that?" i asked him

"don't know." he replied

then we entered the gym

" i got ot go talk to the teach."

"ok, ill wait."

"hey teacher." i said

" yes, rose," he siad

"i have to folow Gage everywhere. so i was wondering, what do i do in this class?" i asked

"go change, in the men's locker room," he said

"what?" i eclaimed "how about i not change and i just go there and try not to die?"

"ok, whatever floats your boat."

"fine," then i walked up to Gage "lets go."

"where?"

"the boys locker room"

"ok,"

being in their while they changed wa sfine but when calss was over that's a whole aother story.

"you can open your eyes," ty said

"ok, good cause if i had to see anyone of guys naked i would have nightmares."

"hwy would you have nightmares?" Gage said apairing in a towel

"nothing now get dressed."

"what dont like seeing me in a towel?"

"ben looks better." i replied " so how are you and kate?"

"good but how do you know what ben looks like in a towel?" ty aksed

"i don't but.....never mind."

"what?"

"never mind." i told him "so have you guys decided when?'

"yes and no."

"um...ok."

"yes because she know the month."

"ready?" Gage said

"sure, bye ty and tell ben that i love him."

"um... sure." he said i had to laugh

"were are we going?" i asked Gage

"lunch."

"ok,"

he ended up takeing me to a resturant.

"why are we here?" i aksed Gage

"because we need to talk."

"about?"

"about how you and ben's family are vampires."


	22. Crabby

**Rose's p.o.v.**

"what are you talking about?" i told Gage

"that you guys are vampires" he said i just laughed at min.

"you think....hahahahaha.....tha's funny."

"i'm not jokeing."

"really. ok, lets say that i am but im not. how did you come up with that conclusion?"

"the way you guys move and how strong you are and how you can hear what people say when they whiper it."

"so because we have good hearing and we walk gracefully we are vampires/"

"yes!"

"wow! you are crazy."

"why?'

"because you believe in vampires."

"i'll make you a deal."

"and what is that?"

"if you help me i wont tell anyone that you are a vampire."

"help you how."

"make me one."

i laughed "ok, let me get this straight you think i'm a vampire and to make it so you don't tell anyone you want me to make you a vampire."

"yes."

"can i ask you something?" i said while leaning in towards him

"yes,"

"are you scared knowing that i might be a vampire." putting air quotes on might

"maybe."

"so you are."

"yes," he mumbled

"then why would you want me to make you one?"

"i want to fit in somewhere," he mumbled but i heard him

_ben_

_yes dear_

_Gage know _

_about_

_us, being vampires_

_how_

_how we move and how we can hear people_

_wow! have you confirmed it?_

_no but he wont let it go_

_ok, we'll talk later ok. don't let him know what happen to people who find out._

_yah, i know love yah._

_love you to._

_rose,_

"rose,"

"yes,"

"are you paying attention?"

"maybe,"

"rose,"

"yes!yes, i am go on."

"fine will you?"

"i'm not a vampire." i said feircfully

"yes you are,

"no i'm not."

_ben help me_

_how?_

_he still thinks we are_

_ok, then tell him that we are and tell hi the conseqences for knowing_

_ok, thanks_

_your welcome_

"yes youa are." Gage said

"fine i am"

"yes, what?"

"i am"

"your admitting it. so you can change me."

"i have to change you or kill you."

"why?"

"because my mom was the head vamp and they haven't found a new head so the rules are the same."

"oh, who will take her place."

"don't know but do you want to die because to be changed its like your dieing over and over again."

"yes,"

"are you sure?"

"yes,"

"ok, we will need to talk to some people"

"who?"

"you'll see."

"where are we going?" Gage asked

"Ben's house."

"why?"

"you wanted to be changed."

"why can't you do it at your house?"

"why do you want to go to my house?"

"i just thought.."

"are you getting scared?"

"no,"

"sure. we are here."

"wow!"

"what?"

"there house."

"what ever," i said

knock, knock

"come in," ty said

"lets go," i told Gage "hey ty, mitch, this is Gage." i said while pointing to him

"oh, nice to meet you,' mitch siad

"where's ben?" i asked

ty just smiled and thought makeing a surprise for Gage.

"really?" i exclaimed

"yep!" ty said with a smile on his face

"cool."

"oh yeah."

"when are you going to start?" Gage whined

"when Ben gets here?" i told him

"why?"

"because....." i started

"Becasue Jeremy needed to be here."

**Ben's p.o.v.**

"because Jeremy needs to be here." i said

_who's Jeremy? rose asked_

_the guy who we get blood from. _

_oh,_

_do you need some because that's what i was planning_

_yah, i do_

_okay good_

"why are you guys looking at eachother like that?" i wish rose would look at me like that

_you didn't tell him? i asked rose_

_no but if he dosn't control his thoughts about me i'm ripping his head off!_

_wow!_

_what?_

_your HOT when your mad_

so _your saying that im not HOT unless i'm mad? she ahd this look of 'excuss me.'_

_no, you SEXY everyday but when your mad your HOT._

_there's a difference?_

_yep._

_wow! she said while rolling her eyes_

_are you ready?_

_"_are you going to answer me?" Gage complained

"yes i am," she told him bitterly

"they can read minds so they are comunicating. you get use to it." ty said

"oh,"_shit_

_"_control your thoughts." rose said calmly

"um..okay." he said

"rose are you ok?" ty asked

"no,"she whispered

"what's worng?" ty asked

"ever since i killed my mom i've been havieng trouble with the thrist and for me it makes me craby." she whispered

"what are you saying?" Gage asked

"nothing," i replied then turned to Jeremy "are you ready?"

"yep, but i have to say i've been bitten by a lot of vamps and none of them have been like her," he replied

"yah, im reallty unique." she said sarcasticly

_love you_

_i love you to. now eat or your going to do something crazy_

she smiled then said "Gage if you get turned you have to do this."

"do what?" he asked

"eat." then she walked up to Jeremy. tilte dhis head _to the side and bit into his neck. Gage turned his face at first then watched._

_rose pulled away._

"was that enough?" Jeremy aksed

"yes,"

_ben poeple that appoint the head vamp is comeing_

_did you get enough blood?_

_i could use more but i'm fine_

_rose..._

_knock, knock_

"vamps,"ty said

"yes, Gage act normal." i told them


	23. the news

**rose's p.o.v.**

"yes, Gage act normal," ben said

"they're here for me," i told them. ben walked up to me as mitch was walking to the door. ben cuped my face with his hands _everything will be ok,_

_ok_

"rose," one of the big guys said

"yes," i replied then saw who it was. it was my mom's right hand guy

"we are here to tell you that since your mother is dead your the new head vamp." he said

"what?" i was confused

"even though your the one who killed her. you are the one who sh e wanted to be head vamp."

"you killed your mother?" Gage asked

"yah and i can kill you twice as fast." i replied. "does it mean i would hace to give up everything like she did?"

"yes, you have one week to decied." after he said that he left.

_don't go, _both ty and kate thought

_you decide _mitch said

_you should go _ben thought

"what?" i said aloud

"you heard me," he said then walked away. i was to shocked to move.

_i thought you loved me_

_i do that's why i'm telling you to go_

_it means leaving you_

_i know_

"yes," he replied "you have one week to decide," after that they were gone.

_don't go _both ty and kate thought

_that would be cool to be the head _gage thought

_you choose _mitch thought

_you should go_ ben thought

"what?" i said aloud

"you heard me," he said then walked away. i was to shocked to move.

_i thought you loved me?_

_it means leaving you_

_i know _

i colasped to the ground i had my head in my hands. _so we are over_

_yes but i will always love you._

"rose are you ok?" ty asked while bending over

"yes," my voice was shakey "i-i have to go."

"what aobut me?" Gage asked

"i will take you home," i barely said . i didn't want to talk. i just wanted to cry.

"which are you chooseing?" mitch asked.

"i'm going to be... head vamp."

"what!?" both and ty and kate yelled

"yah um...bye."then i gave them all a hug "let's go."

when i got home later my dad wasn't home so i decided to call the vamps and tell them. i spoke in the ancient language saying _come here_

"yes?" the muscular guy said

"i choose yes," i told him

"ok, you have 3 days to get your stuff packed and ready. some guys will be here to help you take your belongings to your new home."

"ok, bye."

"bye, head mistress," he said while bowning once he was done i walked up the stairs to my room. once inside i curled up in a ball on my bed and cried. i've never felt like this. not even when i killed my mother. it felt like my heart had been ripped out.

"rose, i'm here."my dad said

"ok, dad," i said while forceing my body off the bed and wipeing my eyes. "i need to tell you something."

"ok, i'm in the kitchen."

"ok," when i entered the kitchen he was looking throught the fridge "here let me make you something."

"you don't need to. i'll have a pizza." he said while laughing

"ok dad," then i sat on a bar stool.

he turned around "what's wrong?"

"um...i'm leaving in three days."

"what!why?" he exclaimed

"becuase i am the new head vamp." i told him truthfully

"why?" he whispered

"because i agreed to."

"um...ok so you'll need help packing."

"no, not really i just need to be pulled out of school and some boxes. i'm going to go get some."

"ok, i'll call the school,"

"thanks dad,"

"your welcome rose,"

**tyler's p.o.v.**

**"**ben," i was pissed

"yes," he seemed depressed. since he turned his back on rose he has been locked up in his room.

"why did rose decide to accept?"

"because i told her to."

"what!? why?"

"because it's good for her. do you know when tara is comeing back?"

"i don't know, but what aobut you and her?"

"um...it's over. ar you sure you don't know?"

"yes! and what do you mean it's over?"

"i broke up with her so she could be the head vamp."

"why?'

"didn't i already answer that? ben screamed and fell to ground with his head in his hands. he started crying.

"dude you messed up,"

"i already now that,"

"how are you going to deal?"

"i have no idea,"

"sorry man. um.. i know this isn't the best time but um will you be my best man?"

"ya i will," he smiled slightly.

"good,"


	24. departure

**Rose's .**

it's the day that i'm leaving. every night when my dad thought i was sleeping or when he was asleep i cried. as i took my last box downstairs to the very muscular man. my dad ended up giving me a hug when i handed over the box.

"honey, i'm going to miss you." he told me

"i'm going to miss you to dad," i said while crying

"don't cry. you'll make me cry," my dad said close to tears. i laughed slightly

"i'm sorry."

when i got out of my dad's grasp. kate grabbed me in one big hug "you have to come back for the wedding."

"i'll try," i told her

"no you have to." she said firmly

"why?"

"because your my made of honor,"

"what!"

"yes you heard right." then ty came in

**i'm sorry it's super short but i wanted this chapter to be about her leaving. just so you now something happy will happen in the future chapters. so review please i really like to hear what you think of the chapter. **

"hey ty." i said

"hey rose,"

"where have you been?"

"talking to someone." he said then gave me a hug "don't leave."

"headmisstress it's time to leave," one of the big muscular men said

"ok, john. i'll be rihgt out." he jsut smiled and bowed

"your comeing back right?" kate asked

"yes, just call or text when it is." i told her

"ok," kate was crying now which only made me cry

"i have to go." i finally told them. then i gave them each a hug and then wakled to the car to start my new life.


	25. THEIR place

**Ben's p.o.v.**

it's been 1 week, 4 days, 12 hours, 31 minutes and 26 and counting seconds since i saw or touched Rose. it's not like i was counting or anything i just couldn't think of anything else. she left a week and a day ago but me being an idiot told her to go and i lost 3 more days with her. I'm going crazy not being able to touch her. we were always talking about little things. it usually meant nothing to other people but it meant everything to me.

**Tyler's p.o.v,**

_why is Gage coming over here? _but of course Ben wasn't paying attention. it figures since he let Rose leave he's been off in his own world thinking about God knows what.

"Hey guys why hasn't Rsoe been here?" Gage asked us. Ben snapped, he jumped out of his seat and got in Gage's face.

"Why do you think she's not here?" he asked him with his teeth clenched.

"um...d-d-did she t-t-take the p-p-positin?" Gage stammard. Ben was gone when Gage finally got to the work take

"yah she did," i told him

"oh, why?" he looked puzzled

"Ben told her she should take the position. so she did."

**Ben's p.o.v.**

i left Gage standing there stammering. i needed fresh air. i decided to go to this rose in the front of the school. it remimded me of Rsoe. Nobody nows how to get there so me and Rose use to hang there at lunch. it reminded me of when first sat here and just chilled

**~*flashback*~**

We were eating lunch with Ty and Kate when i remembered this amazeing spot on campus that no one knew about

"Rose," i whispered in her ear. i could tell it sent shivers down her spine but she didn't let her voice falter.

"yes Ben," she whispered back

"let's ditch these people and go somewhere."

"where?" she had questin in her eyes.

" you'll see." she then turned towards Kate and Ty and told them that we were going somewhere.

"where are we going?" she asked once we were outside.

"this way." once we reached a courner that you go around to get there i told her "close your eyes."

"why?" she asked

"please." i said with a pout

"oh ok."

"thanks love." then i kissed her lightly on the lips as we rounded the couner. "open your eyes." the place has a huge rock in the middle with tress surrounding it. also there is flowers of different colors in the grass. the sun hit the rock perfectly makeing it shine like a jewel.

"wow!"she exclaimed she turned to me and hugged me "it's beautiful."

"i'm glad you like it."

"i do."

"then lets make it our place."

"ok," she said then kissed me. we spent the rest of lunch just sitting there kissing and talking.

**~*end of flashback*~**

i loved the look on her face when i shoued her the place. it was a mixture of surprise and love.

'ring ring' my phone went of. i took it out of my pocket it read **Kate**

**"**hey kate." i answered

"where are you? i need to talk to you face to face right now."

"what no hi. i'm hurt Kate."

"yah yah hi. so where are you."

i laughed "i'm in..." i din't know how to put it.

"your in your and Rose's spot." she guessed

"yah how did you know?"

"Rose told me. where is it exactly?"

"behind the black building."

"oh i know where you are. ok see you soon."

"bye kate." _beep_ i sat there for about 10 minutes when she finally showed up.

"wow! this place is just as beautiful as she told me it was."

"yes it is." how could i tell her it reminded me of Rose.

"so we need to talk."

"about?"

"aobut how we are going to get you and rose back together."

****

sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. i have just been real busy and i had stuff to do. i might post another chapter after this one.


	26. Arrival

**Kate's p.o.v.  
**

i entered the area and was amazed. it is beautiful. "wow! this place is beautiful."

"yes it is," he said sadly

"so we need to talk."

"about?"

"about how we are going to get you and Rose back together."

"Ok, what's you plan?"

"what no argument?"

"nope. i really want her back."

"okay first thing we need to go and get you somethings in a bag."

"um...ok lets take my car. can i ask you something?"

"sure."

"why do i need a bag?"

"because we are going on a road trip."

**~*Car ride*~*after house trip*~**"Ben." i started

"yes Kate."

"since we have your stuff we have to go to her place."

"wait that's were we are going. and exactly how do we do that."

"Rose gave me directions how to get there."

"oh, um.. i don't need directions."

"then why did you...."

"because it just came out."

"how do you now the directions?"

"because i had to go there before."

"why?"

"because my dad and i got summoned."

"what do you mean summoned?"

"we were called upon."

"oh, why?"

"her grandmother wanted us to do something."

"and your not going to tell me what." i guessed

"yep." he said popping the p. then the car stopped. "we are here."

"cool, are you ready?"

"not really."

"great lets go."

"Oh goody."

**Ben's p.o.v.**

"yep." i said. then we arrived in front of the house or mansion. i stopped the car "we are here."

"cool, are you ready?" she asked me with a smile.

"not really." i told her truthfully

"Great let's g." she said then opened the door and went to the gate.

"oh goody." i mumbled. she was walking back to the car when i ws going to get out. she got in and said " we can go through the gates."

"how did youg et us in?"

"if i told you i would have to kill you."

"i can't die."

"true but do you really want to know." she said with narrowed eyes.

"never mind." i told her then drove through the gates and drove to the front door. when we got to the front door it was huge and dark cherry brown.

'knock knock' it took a little while until someone answered the door.

"hello." the butler said with and English accent.

" hello we are here to visit Rose." Kate said politely

"you mean headmistress Rose." he said. before she could comment a guy yelled in the back ground.

"BUD, SHE TOLD US TO CALL HER ROSE."

"yes Cory." Bud, the butler, said. then he faced us "come on in."

"thank you," i told him."

"Rose should be here shortly."

_ok i can do this be strong just tell her how you feel. _i thought to myself

"ROSE!!!!" Kate shrieked

"KATE!!!" rose shreiked back

they were hugging when Kate pulled away and siad "dont hate me."

"why would i...." rose started to say then she saw me.


	27. My mate

**Rose's p.o.v.**

**"**Tell him no," i told John, my second in comand

"he will be very disapointed in you miss," he informed me

"well that's his problem."

"miss you..."

"ROSE!!!!!!!!!" i heard someone yell. then i turned to see Kate

"KATE!!!!!!!!!" i yelled back. then i ran and hugged her

Kate pulled away after a little while. "don't hate me."

"why would i...." i started but i saw HIM. the guy who ripped my heart out and stomped on it like it was a trapoline. it was Ben, he was just standing there staring at me. "what are you doing here?"

" can we talk?"

i contemplated it for a little bit. i guess it couldn't hurt to hear what he wanted. but im still curious why? "why?"

"because i need to explain something."

"and that is....."

"that i made a mistake."

"okay, i guess you can explain that." then i turned to John "find two rooms for our guests, John."

"yes miss rose. but you still say yes to the Royal Vampire Josaphine,'

"and why is that?"

"Because Josaphine should have the right to kill humans when they find out about our secret."

"no i have banned it and any and i mean any Vamp that does that will have to deal with me and the punishment will either be death or torture by someone i know that could do an exaclent job."

"y-y-yes ma'am. i will tell her right away." John said then hurried off.

"oh John, thank you." then i faced Ben " Ben this way and Kate you better follow John,"

"you couldn't have told me sooner." Kate whined then ran to catch up with John.

then i headed towards a door that had two huge men by it "come in," once the door was shut Ben spoke

" i'm so sorry Rose."

"about?"

"hurting you." he whispered

"and i am suppose to forgive you. well i wont but i do have to say thank you because if you didn't do it then i wounldn't have this wonderful life and job."

"is really that good?" i had to turn away from him so i headed towards my desk. it was a dark cherry brown. the desk was my favorite desk in the whole house. it was my fathers until he gave it to Victoria because he found out that she was the head of a corporation. he just didn't know that it was a Vampire company but that's old news.

"yes and no" i told him truthfully

"why is that?" he moved closer to me. i still hadn't faced him

" it's good becasue i get to make a difference but i dn't get to have a normal life."

"so leave with us and you can."

he made a good point i could just pick another vamp to take my place and i could have a normal life but it ment that some humans could die. and i couldn't have that "no."

"what! why not?" he closer now. i have to tell him.

i turned to face him "i have started over in my life."

"what is that suppose to mean?"

"it means that you comeing here was a waste of time." i was on the verge of tears

"no it wasn't. i still love you." i looked into his eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth "why are you about to cry?"

"because i moved on!"i yelled at him. "i made myself lose all of my feallings for you."

"why?"

"because i moved on."

"that is so true, honey." the guy that i am now with said. "this must have been that guys that i heard about from some of the gueards. the guy that you saved from your mother."

"yep. " my voice wasn't shaky anymore. it never is arond him i never feal anything arond him. maybe thats why i picked him "Alex this is Ben. Ben this is Alex my mate."

Ben looked at Alex with disgust "nice to meet you." he said but didn't shake his hand " ill see you later." then he left

"that's the guy that your mother wanted to kill. he would have definitely lost."

"God your unbelievable." i mumbled

" Why!!??" he yelled

"what you just said is that he couldn't have taken care of me when the truth is he took better care of me then you do." man i feel like chewing him out. he is going to lucky if he dosn't end up coming out of this office barbecued.

" your critizing me when i just got home from a trip. your the pathetic one." he was looking down at me

"do you want to prove who is more powerful? and why it was me got chosen to in this position and you didn't?" i challenged

"your calling me weak?"

"maybe but if you don't watch it you are going to be the one fried." i looked right in the eyes "now leave."

"fine but first..." he then leaned down and kissed me urgently on the lips "i'll see you later."

"yeah whatever. i have work to do." i was disgusted with myself. i went from an amazing guy like Ben to a multiplicative ass hole like Alex. once i knew he was out of ear shot i cried.

_knock knock_

shit!! i cleard my throat. "come in."

"miss, Kate and Ben have rooms."

"thank you."

"are you ok?"

"um come in."

"ok," he was shaky like he was gping to lose his job or die. he closed the door.

"your not in trouble,"

"oh ok," he looked relieved

"have you ever made a mistake?"

"yes ma'am"

"i mean a mistake that you regret your life,"

"yes,"

"what did you do to live with your life?"

"i made it right."

"thank you that's really good advice. now lets get down to buisness."

"ok ma'am."

we spent 3 hours makeing calls and other buisness like things. i went vsited Kate. knock knock

"come in,"

"hey kate,"

"hey Rose,"

"hows your stay so far?"

"not bad. i was really hopeing to see you more but i just got off the phone with Ty he's happy that we are here."

"that's good. where are you haveing the wedding?"

"um we have everything ready but that."

"oh why don't you have it here in the garden."

"really!?" her face glowed five different shades "oh thank you, thank you, thank you." she jumped up and down and ran and hugged me.

"your welcome." i was smiling

"so." she was all buissness

"so.." i said back

" i'm just going to get to the point. you need to stop being blind and get back together with Ben."

i laughed " i have someone to deal with first."

"and that is???"

"my mate." i said it flatly.

she was shocked "y-y-your m-m-mate!?"

"yah but i don't have sex with him. it was mainly for a political view. that sort of thing."

"oh ok. cause i was going to rip you a new one if you never told me about a new guy in your life."

"any vampire would have known."

"oh," she looked sad. "i should tell Ty that we are haveing the wedding here."

"ok,"

"i have a question,"

"shoot."

"what about my family they are human and they don't know about vampires."

'ill take care of it."

"ok i am so happy." she was letterly beaming and jumping up and down.

"good." now i need to make a plan about how im going to get rid of Alex and be with Ben.


	28. The plan part 1

**Rose's p.o.v.**

i had a plan and a damn good one to. i just needed to find Alex. there he is. he was talking to his secretary. she was a slut and since i wouldn't have sex with him he had it with her. i really didn't care. "hey Alex we need to talk privately."

"im busy can we talk later."

"no."

"ok fine." then her was right in front of me. "what do you wnat?"

"my office now."

'maybe i'll finally get lucky with her' he was thinking.

"in your dreams." i stated

"what?" he was confused

"about you getting lucky with me. it will only happen in your dreams."

"ok fine but then i can imagine you doing anything."

"fine." we were in my office now.

"what do you want?"

"us to end." i stated flatly

"what!?" he was pissed

"i want us to separate.i guess it's sort of like a divorce but we aren't married so it's like the concept of getting a divorce but not really. do you get what i mean?" he looked puzzled then shocked then angry.

"you want to end us." he said thought clenched teeth. then he smiled his evil smile "you can't do that. by law which you can't change both people have to want this. and you are the only one who does."

"um yeah this is why I'm the head and your not. if you remember closely we signed this contract." then i held up a piece of paper "that said that and i quote "we do swear that if one of the two mates wants to annual this partnership. it is solemnly a loud."

he growled then looked me in the eyes "fine but you will want me back."

"i highly doubt that."

"oh you will."

"now leave my office."

"fine." and with that he left. hopefully for the rest of my vampire/ human life.

**i know it's a short chapter but i couldn't think of more to put with that. sorry. i would right more but i'm working with my soon to be step-dad. loads of fun. hahaha not really anyway i will udate as often as i can. i also have a new story out if you want to read it its called F.A.A. funky title but it fits the story. REVIEW!!!!**


	29. the plan part 2

**Rose's p.o.v.**

i was sitting in my office going over some ideas on where Kate could host her wedding. there was this beautiful garden or we could have it in the ballroom. i like the garden idea that way...

knock knock

"come in." i didn't even try to see who it was.i was to deep in thought

"can we talk." it was Ben

"sure, what do you want to talk about?" i was trying real hard not to run up to him and just jump his bones.

"do you like being head?" that was a shocker

"sometimes. i don't like that i have to have a mate or boyfriend but everything else is good."

"like what?"

"um..." i and to think of something "i can change the rules for the whole vampire clan if i want but ive only changed one."

"which one." he was slowly inching closer to me everytime he said something.

"the one where if a human finds out about us then they get killled. i made it so that if they tell anyone and threaten to expose us then they get killed or punished."

"how?" again he moved closer but only a baby step. it's like he's makeing sure its safe for him to get close to me. i got out of my chair and went to the other side of the desk. i leaned against the front

"do you mean how are they punished?"

"yes." again he moved closer. he was across the room but it seemed like miles to me

"um... they get showed what we can do to them if they continue."

"what would you show them?" this time he took two steps

"that i can use fire."

"so you and Alex going good?" he only took a step

"nope." i told him truthfull. the truth is i just kicked his ass out of here. i really wanted to say that but i decided to wait and see what he said.

"why?" he took two steps. he was in the middle of the room

"because i relized that it wouldn't work and that there is only one guy that i want. so i kicked him out."

"whos the guy?" he came foward. he was a quater of the way to me.

i was haveing trouble staying still with him this close. escpecialy since i haven't been able to touch him in awhile. "well hes a great guy. and i'm in love with him."

"do i know the guy?" he decided to just walk up to me. he was looking down at me. he still smelt the same like his dark temptations axe. damn that's sexy. focus Rose

"i hope you do."

"why?" he had a slight smile on his face. ok i can't stand this anymore.

"because he's standing right in front of me." with that i kissed him and i just let everything i felt fall into it. he kissed me back. oh god i missed this. i felt at home. we stayed there for awhile up until someone knocked on my door. i groaned and he laughed. i looked up at him "i'm sorry."

"it's all good."

"come in." i called out. Ben was still hovering over me and i didn't mind.

"did i interupt something?" me and Ben looked at eachother and laughed. Kate had alwyas had a way of makeing us break up our make out seasons.

"oh, just slightly." i told her

"sorry but i have to tell you something."

"what is that."

"Ty is comeing right now."

"cool."

"do you have an idea of where it could be?"

"how bout the garden?"

"that's perfect. and hey Ben aren't you glad i told you come here." she winked at him and left. we both laughed real hard at that


	30. Wedding colors

**Rose's p.o.v.**

we stayed in eachothers arms for awhile "i'm sorry." i finally said

"for what." he had a confused look on his face.

"about before."

"i don't care."

"why not?"

"because i'm with you now." with that he leaned down and kissed me.

**Kate's p.o.v.**

i'm so glad i told Ben to get of his ass and go and talk to Rose. they are a good couple and they look cute together. i can't wait until Ty gets here. ive been sitting in my room for a little while now just waiting for Ty to get here. when is he going to get here??????

ring ring

"Hello Kate. is something wrong?"

"yes."

"and what's worng?"

"your not here." i said in a sad voice

"oh on the contrary i am."

"then where are you?"

"right here." then in walked Ty

"TY!!!!!!!!!!!!!"i sceamed and ran towards him. "i love you."

"i love you to."

"i missed you.'

"i bet you did."

i hit him hard on the sholder, well as hard as i could hit.

"ow, what was that for?"

"i bet you did." i repeated in a manly voice

"you know that's scary."

"what is?"

"your man voice." then he picked me up and put me on the bed.

i scolded him but it was hard all i wanted to do was jump his bone. concentrate Kate

"i missed you." he said then started kissing me

**Rose's p.o.v.**

we stayed up all night catching up and jsut laughing. we were sitting on a couch in my office. God i haven't laughed in so long. it felt good

"rose?" he had question in his voice

"yes."

"are you staying here or are you going back home with me?"

my heart broke. i wanted to go but i wanted to stay "i don't know."

"that's what i thought you would say."

"why?" i cocked my head to the side

"you know your cute like that." he said it as though it was a statment

"really?" i siad with a little atitude "only cute?" then i leaned forward and kissed him lightly and on the lips

"okay more then cute. your hot." his voice was husky

"that's better." i said then kissed him for real. he slowly pushed me down so he was on top. he just kissed me nothing else but it was good.

he pulled away and pouted. then he said "we shouldn't do this here."

"why?" was my short response

"because it's your office and Kate and Ty are comeing down wanting to discuss wedding ideas."

with that the door flung open and two laughing people suddenly stopped. "did we intrude?" Kate asked. she seemed a little embarressed

"nope." Ben and I said at the same time

"uh huh," they said

"so what up?" i asked

"i have ideas." Kate said

"cool what are they?"i asked

"you don't even now what the ideas are for."

"yes i do. they are about the wedding."

"ho-- never mind. ok so we decided to go with the garden right?" i shook my head "ok the colors are white, baby blue and soft pink. The pink is more of an accent color and i'm going to wear white and my maid of honor, which is you, is going to wear baby blue."

"i know were we can get the dresses and suits."

"cool let's go tomorrow i'm tired."

i laughed "okay Kate you sleep and then we will go shopping."

"cool." she hugged me and left with Ty

"do you know what you got yourself into?"

"yes and yes i'm scared."

he laughed then he both left my office. we were walking down the hallways when all of sudden he turned "where are you going?" i asked him

"to my room,"

"oh ok, night then."

"why where did you want me?" i like how he said where i want him and not where did you think i was going?

"my room but if you'd perfer your room by all means go to your room."

"nah id prefer to be with you."

"good."

for the rest of the night we did nothing but sleep. surpriseing right. but actually we were both really tired. so i slept and had peacful dreams about me and Ben being together

**okay guys i'm comeing up to the end of the story. i'm only going to write a couple of more chapters and that's it. so review and tell me what you think.**


	31. what's your favorite thing?

**Rose's p.o.v.**

i woke up in Ben's arms and i automacticlly felt happy. i haven't been this happy in a long time. Mybe i shouldn't have listened to him and leave, mabye i should have stayed and been happy. But would Ben and i still be a couple if i did stay? would he still love me if i chose to stay with him instead of running the Vampires polotics? so many questions and none i want to think about or ask him about.

Ben stirred and slowly opened his eyes. we looked into eachothers eyes until there was a knock on the door.

"who is it?" i asked still looking at Ben

"Kate. i'm coming in."

"i'm naked." i told her. and Ben laughed silently.

"who with?"

"Ben."

"okay. ben cover up." and then she walked right in. "you lied to me."

"so."

"i thought you loved me." she said with a pouty voice.

"i do."

"well people who love each other don't lie." she siad firmly

"maybe i wanted to stay here longer." i told her while i snuggled closer to Ben

"you were there all night. now get up and lets go."

"the store doesn't open until the afternoon."

"stores don't open that late."

"this one does."

"your lieing again."

"no i'm not. the number is right them and find out." i pointed to a desk in the corner of my room. she went over there and dialed the number. she talked to someone for awhile.

"are you lieing about the store?" Ben whispered in my ear. i don't know why buy it sent chilles down my spine.

"no." i said more quitely.

"then i have an..."

Kate interupted Ben "fine. you have a couple of more hours with him." she said while pointed at Ben

"BEn is a person." i stated

"no he isn't."

"yes he is."

"nope he's a vampire." she said then walked towards the door.

"you get to spend more time with Tyler." i told her.

her eyes lit up. "yes i do." she whispered to herself.

"i don't want to know what they are going to do." i told Ben. he laughed then kissed my forehead. after that he got out of the bed. "hey were are you going?"

"let's go get you something to eat." he said

"fine. where do you want to go?" i asked while i was getting out of the bed.

"a place."

"which is called what?"

"it's a resturaunt."

"no really. what's it called?" i asked while i headed towards my closet

"Rose will you just trust me."

"i do trust you." i said while undressing infront of him.

"then turst me enough to.." he trailed off then shook his head "pick a place to eat."

"please tell me."

"no Rose." he said while looking me up and down.

"why not? you know i hate surprises."

"yes i do." he was still looking at my body. was someting wrong? did i not have underwear or a bra on? or is there something wrong with my underwear and bra?

"is there something wrong with my bra or underwear?" i looked down to see and there wasn't anything wrong. my bra was still there. it's a black bra with red lace at the top. my underwear was still to. it was black with red lace at the top.

"no."

"then why do you keep stareing at my body?'

he smiled "are you seriouse. look at yourself."

"i've seen my body. so what's so special about it?"

he came up to me so he was looking down at me. "it's hot." he said then kissed me.

"thank you. if i remeber correctly you have a nice bod to. unless that's changed." i teased. i knew it hadn't but i wanted to know what he would do.

"it's still them same thank you." he said then kissed me again.

"do you like kissing me?"

"more then anything?"

"really? anything?" i said with a sudductive smile

"ye..wait kissing you is the second best thing."

"then what's the best thing?"

"haveing you dressed so we can go eat."

"liar."

"yes but get dressed so we can go eat.

"fine then will you tell me what's the best thing."

"yes now go get dressed so we can go eat."

"i already know what i want to eat." i told him and started kissing i started pushing him towards the bed and he got what i ment.

"this is the best thing." he whispered in my ear before he roled me over so he was on top.


	32. Get dressed already!

God haveing sex with Ben was....there arn't even words to describe the way i felt. as we were laying in bed i could feel ben's chest riase and fall. i couldn't tell if he was faking it.

"ben?"

"yes rose?"

"i have a quetion. and you have to answer honestly." i said while sitting up to face him.

"yes and what's the question?"

"are you faking your breathing?" he chuckled slightly

"maybe why?"

"you siad you would andwer truthfully." i stated

"answer my question first."

"because i was curious. now answer please."

"no i wasn't."

"really?"

"yes." he had an amuzed look on his face.

"but..." i was cutt off by a knock on the door. "who is it?"

"kate. are you ready to go?"

"no."

"why not?"

"i.." i looked at Ben "got preocupied."

"well get unpreocupied and lets go."

"Kate..."

"don't Kate me. get your ass ready in 15 minutes or i'm coming in there to get you ready."

"i'm naked but you can come in." i made sure all of our 'parts' were covored up.

she opened the door "don't try to pull that one again because..." then she looked at us and her mouth hung open. "sorry i thought you were kidding like you were before."

"nope."

"um... both of you get dressed and Rose." she while heading back out the door.

"yes?"

"get ready to go shopping."

i internally groaned. ben sat up and kissed my neck. "you could make up some political excuss."

"no she'll see right through it." i told him and reluctantly got out of the bed and pulled on my undergarments.

"i prefere you naked." Ben told me while i was standing in my closet. he was sitting on the edge of my bed naked

"i bet you do. but do you want a million and one people seeing me naked?"

"no, not really."

"then i better get dressed." i said then came over to him and kissed him.

"yah." he said. i was pulling away when i couldn't get free.

"Ben."

"yes."

"you have to release my hand."

"what if you tell her your sick."

"she saw me and wouldn't believe it."

"true." he was thinking. i could tell because of the look on his face. " how bout we take a shower."

hmmmmm she can't stop a shower.

"sounds good."

**half hour later**

we came out of the bathroom wrapped in towels when we heard someone speak "ive been waiting."

"God Kate! you scared me. we took a shower whats wrong with that?"

"nothing but you could have said or wrote somthing for me."

"sorry next time we decide to take a shower i will tell you first."

"that's not what i ment."

"can we get dressed now?"

"fine but hurry up we are burning shopping time."

once she left "she is way to hiper."

"i agree."

"she's going to be your sister in-law."

"true but she's your friend."

"also true. so we are both shit outa luck."

"i agree." ben said with a slight smile.

"better get dressed to please miss hiper pants."

Ben chuckled at that. "she might come in and do it herself."

"are you going to hang out with Tyler while we are gone."

"yah probably."

"sweetness. please don't kick his butt to bad at whatever you guys are going to do."

"what makes you think i will kick his butt."

"because you can beat him at about everything."

"true."

"and everytime you win. he cries about it to kate and kate cries about it to me. then i will do something that i haven't thought of yet." Ben chuckled and we preceded to finish getting dressed. when we opened the door Kate was sitting on a bench outside of my room.

"kate."

"yes. and man you guys take forever to get ready."

"not really. we talked some of the time."

"well talk less and dress more."

"will do next time."

"okay then are you ready to go shopping Rose"

"yeah um why were you sitting outside of my room?"

"because i was waiting for you to finish clothing yourself."

"okay." i turned to Ben. "have fun." then i kissed him

(**Bold** Rose _Italic_ Ben) _**wish me luck**_

_you don't need luck_

**ha**

_you need a miracle._

**very funny.**

_Just try to have fun_

**okay i'll try but i don't know if i'll succeed**

_you'll be just fine._

**love you**

_love you to._

**4hours later**

after 4 hours of shopping we finally found her a dress and me a dress. i just hope she dosn't change her mind.

**Ben's .**

_love you to._

she really dosn't know how much i love her.

As i was walking to Tyler's room i couldn't but think of one thing. the ring i had in my room. should i give it Rose now or later. definately later right? i don't know.

"dude are you okay." i looked up and saw tyler cathching up to me.

"yah why?"

"cuase you passed my room awhile ago."

"oh i must have been deeper in my thoughts then i thought."

"whatcha thinkin about?"

"Rose."

"already missing her?"

"yes. but that's not what i was thinking about."

"then what were you thinkin about?"

"about the ring i bought awhile ago."

"you brought it!?"

"yah why?"

"you should propose tonight!!!"

"why tonight?"

"because i said so."

"um...okay."

"where are you going to do it?"

"i don't know."

"you should do it........." uh oh he's thinking this could be trouble. "in the rose garden. Kate said she loves it there.

"okay sounds good."

"let's see the ring."

"its in my room."

"well lets' go get it."

"okay."

we arrived at my room and i went striaght to where i put it. Tyler was following close behind me. "here it is." i held a small blue box in the palm of my hand. tyler took it out of my hands and opend it and his jaw dropped." what is something wrong with it?" i took it out of his hand looked at the diamond ring. the ring was fine.

"nothings wrong with it."

"then.."

"its a nice ring bro."

"thanks."

"good luck tonight."

"yah. i hope she says yes."

"she will."

"how do you know?"

"becaue how much she loves you."

"okay."

"now lets stop this mushy shit and lets go play some video games!!!"

"your on!" Rose's earlier words came back to me. hmmm. i wonder what she would do to me????


	33. The garden

i wonder what she would do to me?

* * *

we were still playing video games when i got a text from Rose. "yo dude can we pause it?"

"no, I'm kicking your ass. once i win then we can stop." we were playing Halo and he was killing me but only because i chose to not hurt his feelings. so i decided that i was going to stop where i was in the game and let him just kill me. dieing, dieing dieing DEAD! "YES! i finally beat you at a game. i told you i was awesome at this game." i just chuckled and looked at my phone

(bold Rose and italic Ben)

**I'm finally done shopping!**

_Awesome. do you want to go to the rose gardens with me tonight_

**i would love to. when?**

_in 20?_

**sounds good to me.**

_alright then its a date_

i can't believe I'm about to purpose to Rose.

"dude are you alright?"

"huh? yes why?" my voice was shakier then usual

"because you just lost all color in your face."

"i don't know if I'm able to do this."

"do what? oh purpose. you'll be just fine. i was the same way as you. "

"how did you get over it?"

"i just told myself to man up and do it."

i laughed at that. "nice advice"

"anything to help my little bro."

"i better get going if i'm going to be there in time." i told Tyler

"yeah and there's no if. good luck."

"thanks." with that i left to go and do the most horrifying thing ever. to propose to rose and hope she says yes

* * *

Kate finally decided that we found the right dresses. so i decided to text

**I'm finally done shopping!**

_Awesome. do you want to go to the rose gardens with me tonight_

**i would love to. when?**

_in 20?_

**sounds good to me.**

_alright then its a date_

why was i all giddy. I've gone out with him before. i don't care why i'm feeling this way, i'm getting to my room to get dressed as fast as i can. i started running and kate looked at me like i was insane. she started calling after me but i didn't hear her i just ran as fast as i could and only thought of what i was going to wear tonight.

* * *

i was standing there waiting patiently. _what am i thinking? she'll say no and just walk away from me. but she loves me, so she'll definitely say yes_. wont she?

i was to busy have silent bicker with myself that i didn't even notice that she was walking right towards me. the sun was setting so the slight glow made her skin twinkly. yep not shine but twinkle. she was wearing a blue dress that went right above her knees. it was strapless and the top half clung to her skin that it showed off all of her curves. i was definitely nervous

when she got to me she had a concerned look on her face. "is everything alright?"

"yep everything is fantastic. care for a walk?"

her expression immediately changed. she gave me a warm smile "i would love to."

we were walking hand in hand for awhile when we walked past a bench surrounded in roses. it would be ironic but perfect. i tugged on her hand to go towards the the bench. i didn't trust my voice right this moment. she gave me a confused look but followed. we sat on the bench just looking at the variety of roses before she spoke " the decided to plant a bunch of roses in the garden to represent me. they do a type of flower for each person in charge. for my mother i think they did violets. because they started with the same letter." she laughed "kinda ironic how i'm the first person here to actually have a flower's name and they get planted in remembrance of me."

i chuckled lightly but then got serious "rose," she turned towards me. the hint of laughter still on her face. it showed mostly in her eyes. "have i ever told you about what went through my head the first time i saw you?"

"no," she had curiosity and amusement in her eyes

"when i saw you talk to Gage the way you did it thought 'damn that's the first girl i have ever seen do that.' then i really looked at you and all i could do was think that you were the sexiest girl alive." Rose blushed and started turning her head away but i caught her chin with my fingers to keep her looking at me. "then when we ran into each other in hallway i couldn't stop talking because you made me so damn nervous. and i started realizing that i was so nervous because i was starting to fall in love with you. i have loved you since the first day i have met you. i haven't looked at girl and started mentally undressing her. well that's a lie." she looked sad. then i continued "its a lie because i mentally undress you all the time. and now that i have actually seen you naked its not really that hard to imagine what you look like under the clothes and every time i do that i get hard instantly. but this isn't my point with this. you are the only girl i have eyes for. i don't check girls out. every girl that i talk to, i can't even try to flirt with because every time i start talking to them i start thinking about you and i just tell them i'm not interested. i have always loved you and i always will. i love you, rose." i stopped for a second to figure out what she was thinking. she had confusion and love in her eyes. "i've just got two questions for you Rose."

"ok," he voice barely above a whisper

"do you love me?"

"always and forever." my heart jumped as she said that

"will you marry me?"


	34. Wedding nerves

end of last chapter...

"ok," her voice barely above a whisper

"do you love me?"

"always and forever." my heart jumped as she said that

"will you marry me?"

* * *

"will you marry me?" he asked me. my breath hitched _YES! _i mentally yelled but i couldn't form the words "you don't have to answer me right away." he looked sad that i wouldn't immediatly say yes. he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. he opened it up and there laid a diamond ring. it was a square cut diamond laying a white gold band. So simple but so me. he opened his mouth to say something else but i shut him up with a kiss.

"yes, i will marry you."

his face lit up liken a little kid at christmas. he leaned in and kissed me. "i'm glad you said yes."

"why would i say no?"

"i have no idea but the thought kept coming into my head."

"well i would never dream of saying no to you."

"oh really now?" he said with a mischivious smile.

"yes really."

"so if i asked you to come back to my room for a little somthing? you would say yes."

"yes i would. uless you plan on killing me. then i would say no."

"dang it you just ruined my plan." we both laughed. after a little while of a comfortable silence we headed back to his room. to see what was in store.

* * *

_day of the wedding_

i woke up seeing a pair of eyes. i screamed and jumped backkwards. only to find out that it was kate. "god kate. you scared me."

"i'm sorry. i'm just so nervouse."

"it will be alright."

"how do you know?"

"i just do." She huffed then sat down on my bed.

"I'm just so nervous. I haven"t been this way since our first date."

"what did you guys do for your first date?" I asked her as i slid out of bed and motioned for her to follow me to my closet.

She started thinking and her face lit up with love and remembrance. "He picked me up at my parents place. He said that it was a surprise to what we were doing but he told me dress comfortably. So dressed in a pair of jeans and a nice shirt. We drove for about 15-20 minutes. When we got to our destination I couldn't believe that he was taking me there." she stopped talking to remember. I had her already in some sweats so we could start getting her hair done. I paged the hair dresser to come and get ready by the time we got to the bathroom he would be ready. He already knew what she wanted so it just took getting her there. "You wanna know where he took me?" I just shook my head yes because i knew she was going to tell m e any way. "He took me rock climbing. Out of all the things he could decide for us to do on our date he choose rock climbing. I enjoyed it though. When we were getting ready to start our climb he turned to me and said 'wanna make a bet?' he wiggled his eye brows at me to! I just let a small sexy smile crossed my face and said 'sure' in an innocent voice. I already knew that I was going to loose. then he said 'if I win...I get a kiss.' i just looked at him and said 'and I get to drive if I win." He had a sexy red corvette. He looked shocked that that's what i wanted. it took him awhile to say something but he eventually agreed. He won and got the kiss. Oh God the kiss was amazing too. This might sound strange but with that kiss i just knew he was the one." her hair was already have done when she took a breath.

"I do believe it. I didn't know Ben was the one until our third date."

"really was it magical and romantic."

i laughed "sort of. He took me on a picnic at this place by the Vital Park. He had everything ready for when we got there. It was going great we were just talking about anything and everything. we hadn't said anything for a little bit and i was eating grapes so I threw one at him. we ended up wearing all the food there instead of eating it. It was because instead of just getting mad he got even with me. We laughed so hard after that." when i finished my story the make up artist was working on Kate's face and the hair dresser was doing my hair.

We sat there and just told stories of dates that we had been on and when her dad came in to tell us that it was time. Kate was smiling and excited as every. She looked beautiful in her Whit strapless gown. The bodice hug her and it was decorated with beads and jewels. then from the waist down it flared out just slightly. When Ben met up with me his eyes popped a little but covered it very fast. "You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear.

"and you look handsome." i whispered back. As we walked down the asile to where the priest was i couldn't help but think that i would be the next one to be like Kate and I couldn't wait.


	35. Wedding Time

Sorry it took me so long to update. I went on vacation! it was awsome but i will now start continueing with the writing.

End of last chapter...

"and you look handsome." i whispered back. As we walked down the asile to where the priest was i couldn't help but think that i would be the next one to be like Kate and I couldn't wait.

* * *

The cermoney went smoothly. Everything was beautiful. Kate was so nervouse thay once she saw Tyler see automaticly calmed down and about started running towards him. It made me laugh but think that i will probably be the same she realized that she wouldn't be able to just run down the asile to Tyler, she calmed down but only a little. I could see the want to run in her eyes. The want to finally be married to the man she loved. Was I reading her emotions or mine? Either or they are and probably will be the same.

When Kate finally reached Tyler she was shaking with either excitment or nerves. I couldn't really tell. I heard the Pastor but I didn't really pay any attention to the words. I know rude to mute out your best friends Pastor on her wedding day but I was to intranced at how that just by looking at Kate and Tyler I could tell how much they loved eachother. It was like an aura or somthing. I don't know if anyone else could see it but I knew I could. When I finally decided to pay attention, they were repeating the Pastor.

"Repeat after me, Kate." He said while looking straight at her. "I, Kate, take you, Tyler,"

"I, Kate, take you, Tyler." I could see the love pouring out of her eyes as she said each word.

"to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward."

"To be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward." Kate's voce was dripping with love and truth. You could tell just but the slight hint in her voice, the slight glint in her eyes that she was telling the truth while saying eachword with love.

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, t laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." Kate was crying by the time she finished. When Tyler got done with his vows they both kissed and even though Ty is a big strong man, I could see the hint of tears in his eyes. Not from sadness but from Happines. That's when I realized that I couldn't wait until I got married to Ben.

**I know short chapter. Sorry. I'm coming to an end with this story. I probably will only do the other wedding and maybe a surprise and then end it. Ya never know...**


	36. The Second wedding and the end

previously...

Kate was crying by the time she finished. When Tyler got done with his vows they both kissed and even though Ty is a big strong man, I could see the hint of tears in his eyes. Not from sadness but from Happines. That's when I realized that I couldn't wait until I got married to Ben.

* * *

Me and Ben had decided to have our wedding a month later. That way Kate and Ty would be back from their honeymoon and we would have time to plan it.

* * *

**a month later **

It's the day of my wedding and I'm so nervous. I have never been so nervous in my life. I could call everything off right here, right now but i can't, I love Ben to much. He means the world to me. If I called it off, I would die from my heart breaking into a millon pieces. I couldn't do it to him either.

We had decided to get married in the ballroom. It was huge and spacious and perfect. We could sneak away if we wanted to, which we probably will do.

"Rose are you ready?" Kate asked behind the dorr. I had been hiding in the bathroom for the past hour. I only had minutes before i had to walk down the asile and get married to Ben.

"Y-yeah" my voice shook.

"Oh honey. open the door." Even though i didn't want to i did. When i opened the door, her face was masked with worry. "nervous?"

"You guessed correctly."

"Don't worry. Don't you remeber so was I. Now look at me."

i had to laugh at that. She Always knows what to say to make me smile. "You do have a good point there."

"Always do." She said with a cocky smile. "Now are we ready to walk down the asile? "

"Yes we are." With that We walked arm in arm out of the bathroom and towards a new begging.

The most frightening thing in world was standing there waiting for the moment to finally walk towards Ben. I just had to wait for the music to start, then it's just one more step towards Ben. Another step towards happiness.

The music started and automaticlly all of the nerves went away and the only thing on my mind was getting married to Ben. The only person i will love for the rest of my life.

**THE END**

**i know it's short. I'm sorry. **


End file.
